I swear it wasn't me!
by ravenscry21
Summary: Brave Annabelle runs away a year after Gran dies leaving Jason and Sookie to figure out their troubles little does Annabelle know is that she will cross paths with them again, but will she find love with someone along the way
1. Chapter 1

I was waiting on Sookie to get off work and I know it may seem weird that I'm even telling you this but I had to make sure she was alright, she seemed pretty distracted lately.

I couldn't help but to worry about the girl, as she set the beer down for an overweight man, then went to a table with a man and a woman leaving ketchup. I laughed at the thought of the ketchup falling into the man's lap. Soon she came to a table with a family, as usual when a family comes through there was always that teenager kid. . . Okay I know I can't say anything because I'm a teen too. Which kind of sucks, anyways as she set the burger down, she did her little mind trick thing. Again.

"Well make sure you do cuz the more you wait you just get more and more stuck here, believe me." I couldn't help the laugh that came out my mouth, it was then that Sam Merlot came and dragged me to his office.

"Aww Sam come on just for t'nigh, I swear I won't tell Gran and Sookie."

"Last time I let you stay in my bar I got chewed to high heaven, now you know the rules Gran and Sookie enforced and forces." I sighed and moved slowly out the office, then looked back at Sam giving my best puppy dog eyes, he looked away, I turned and was at the door when he sighed.

"Sam, can I have some of that dark stuff you gave me last time? Please it was sweet and I liked it." I blushed and looked at the door, this time I knew I could get him to let me stay.

"Only if you promise to go straight home." Oh rats, ruin my fun. I know what you're thinking, take the dark thing whatever it's called and run to the kitchen right. Wrong, once you make a promise ya have to keep it, it's a rule my Gran, Sookie, Jason and I made up. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Good to hear, now go on get home 'fore I have to call Jason." I smiled and ran out the door, as soon as I got towards the kitchen window I had to quickly run behind the wall.

The thing is Sookie has this uncanny ability that she can do it never worked on me it makes her so mad but it also calms her down. Well anyways she can read minds and it's so funny how it works.

"Can I get some onion rings and if it wouldn't be too much to ask drop a little on the floor please."

"Got it. . . Sookie brown chicka brown cow, you look like a porn star with that pink lip stick and tan. Do you have a date?"

"No, when I wear makeup I get bigger tips." Which is true, but only because the men in this town are nothing but pervs. I was thinking not paying attention to the rest of their conversation when I heard Sookie yell.

"Lafayette, that's nasty talk I won't have any of that." Oh dear not this again.

"Haha Lafayette do you even know what's between a women's legs?" I smiled; this conversation seems interesting even though I don't understand a lick of it (pun not intended for you pervy minds).

"I know a man whether straight, gay, or George mutha fuckin Bush is TERRIFIED of the pussy."

Pussy, what the hell are they talking about a cat or what? Okay so weird.

"LAFAYETTE!"

"Oh, what are we talking about over here?" Dawn, oh she makes me so mad because of how pretty she is.

Pussy"

"Hey, listen, not everyone is gay okay, not everyone wants to have sex with you."

"Oh, Arlene you'd be surprised with the people you know."

"Well I don't want to have sex with you."

"Shit you bitches just don't know what you're missing I got six gears on these hips."

"No baby you don't know what you're missing watch it walk away, wanna smack it some OH."

"Peaches and cream baby."

"Add a little coco, a little coco." I held in the laughter as best I could, and waited till Sookie went towards the bar. I went up to the window and waved at Lafayette, he glanced at me and then did a double take.

"Oh, no hooka you aint suppose to be here you betta get on out 'fore your sis sees you."

"I know Laf, but I was wondering about some fries before I go, please." I knew Lafayette couldn't resist my pup face and soon there they were fries and a burger.

"Go on hooka 'fore I call Sooks." I smiled and went out the back and waited where I usually would for Sookie which was out in the parking lot, where I could sit and not be bothered, few knew where it was.

I pulled out my little game boy and started to play Mario. Okay I know its old but that and crash bandicoot are the only games I'm allowed to play. It's because I'm a sheltered child I'm not allowed to watch T.V. or well anything electronic the game boy is the only thing I'm allowed.

It has been ten minutes since I was out here and in that ten, I heard footsteps and groans. I looked over and saw the Rattrays and another man. I figured they were all drunk, it wasn't till they were walking towards me did I know I needed to make myself present.

"Hey Mac, Darcie how ya been?" They stopped and looked at me like I was an alien.

"Get the fuck out of here Annabelle I don't feel like explaining to you."

"Darcie hurry up I'm very impatient."

"We can't drain him with her around."

"What do you mean drain him, are in need of medical attention, cuz I can take you to the hospital?"

"God damn it just start right here I don't care." With that I watched as they threw the man on the ground and threw a silver chain on him, I was surprised when his neck started to sizzle. The man hissed and couldn't help, but feel sorry for him.

"Hey stop it your hurting him." I was about to stop it when Mac grabbed me from around the waist and held me close to him.

"Now, now I know you know what he is, even you have to of heard it from the town." I was confused, what the heck was he talking about.

"Uh Mac you are burning let's get in my sisters car and I can take you to the medical rooms." He didn't let go instead he touched my arm and I felt him breathe in. I freaked okay it usually happens when I'm touched or feel like something is about to happen. I flipped Mac over me and then kicked him. I saw Darcie come towards me, it was then that a metal thick chain was slapped around Mac's neck and the knife Darcie was holding was in Sookie's.

"Get outta here now." With that the Rattrays left. Of course they threatened us both but I didn't care.

I looked at Sookie and then at the man on the ground I was about to go to help him when Sookie called my name, my full name.

"Annabelle Marie Stackhouse, how many times must I tell you not to leave the house without Gran, me or Jason with you?" I flinched but watched as she freed the man from the silver chain. She helped him lean against a tree and while she wasn't looking I went towards home.

"I'm not done,"

"Damn I know,"

"What were you doing?"

"None ya,"

"None ya what?"

"None ya beeswax anyways you should help. . . Hey hurry up and distract her mister it's your fault I'm in trouble now." I looked at the man and saw he was healed from the burns. I looked at his mouth and saw fangs.

"Oh, that's weird did you do that to your teeth or did you get them made like that?" He moved away from me and looked at me like I was nuts.

"Sorry about her she doesn't know about your people, Annabelle why don't you go home. I'll meet you there." I pouted but she just gave me her look and I went on my way.

**TIME SKIP**

I went to sleep early only to wake up to banging of dresser drawers and shoes being thrown. I wiped my eyes of sleep and looked at Sookie.

"What'cha doing sis?"

"Oh no you are in trouble I made sure Gran keeps eyes on you." I stuck my tongue out at her and looked at the door to hear Gran knocking.

"Sookie, oh Anna I didn't think you were up. Why don't you do down stairs I made breakfast." Without a second glance I shot out the room and into the dining area.

I waited and watched as the sun went down and was about to say something when Gran walked in.

"Oh dear you must of slept late I keep forgetting that it's not breakfast its dinner."

"Gran I missed a whole day what if I wanted to go see Jason today?" She just smiled and without saying anything shoved some juice down my mouth. I smiled and waved to Sookie as she left to go to Merlots.

I was so in thought that I didn't notice my vision get blurry, I placed a hand on my temple and massaged it, and then just like that my vision was gone. I don't know why but I got up and was about to walk when I tripped causing the whole table to flip over.

"What in heaven's name."

"Gran, Gran, I-I can't see, where am I?" She cooed softly to me and helped me to sit in a chair."

"Now now it will be gone in the morning like it always is, you know that just get some rest and soon it will be all over." I sniffled and went sleep like she said.

**TIME SKIP**

We figured when Sookie got hurt or was in trouble when I wasn't near her I would do one of two things go blind or be mute. I figured out that Sookie was attacked by the Rattrays last night and was saved by Bill. I know right what kind of name is Bill.

Any who, as Sookie was explaining this to me she set up her makeup kit getting ready for her date with Bill, I sighed and kept Sookie's favorite booty shorts on. I went down stairs to see Tara and Jason I ran and jumped on Jason's back and laughed as he fell down on the floor. I smiled at Tara as she hugged me.

"I missed you, how are you?"

"Good but I missed you too; you changed your hair again or is it the same."

"Same." I smiled and then looked at Gran she had a grave face, but kept it hidden.

"Anna I need you to sit beside me when Bill gets here alright."

"Bill is coming oh man he seems like a sour puss, oh which reminds me, what does pussy mean, I heard Lafayette, Sookie, Arlene, and Dawn talking about it." Gran walked out the room and Tara laughed and went upstairs leaving Jason and me alone. I cocked my head to the side and watched as he turned red.

"Well uh its, well, you know that, that thing between your legs."

"My kooka?"

"Yes well there are several names that you don't need to know, and that is one of those names, don't say it in front of anybody ya hear." I smiled and was about to hug Jason when Tara came back with two beers.

"Can I have one?"

"No you know Gran would kill us." I pouted and was so ready to go to sleep so I could get up tomorrow and go out back to my secret garden or to Merlots.

It was then that the door bell sounded and I heard Sookie bulldoze down the stairs. I smiled at Bill and gave him a hug, soon Jason and Tara were near me and brought me back to my chair, between them.

They started to ask questions leading to Jason and Tara getting yelled at by Gran, it was then that Gran turned her gaze to me.

"Annabelle time for bed I know it's still early but you have a lot to do next week and you need you strength." I sighed and gave a hug to Jason, Tara, Sookie, and Gran; I waved to Bill this time and went to my room.

**TIME SKIP**

Gran wasn't kidding that night when she said I had a lot to do of course I knew that I would have fun at the church playing tricks and stuff, but it was soon cut off when Sam and Sookie walked through the door together, I went over to Gran who hugged me and thanked me for the help. If you must know it was a congregation at the church to listen to Bill Compton to tell his story of the civil war, which was weird if you ask me how, was he alive during the civil war?

"Gran I'm tired I think I'll head home for tonight, I'll wait if you want me to." She smiled and hugged me and pushed me towards the door, before I could get to it Jason stopped me.

"Want a ride home?" I smiled but declined and went out the door taking in the cool breeze that blew around me. It was weird in this town everyone likes everyone and knew everyone and well you get the picture it is a small town.

**TIME SKIP**

It didn't take long to get home. . . Okay an hour I knew that but when I reached the road to get to our home I couldn't see, I stopped and tried to open my eyes only to feel they were open I didn't know when or why, but I screamed, I couldn't see and usually this didn't happen until I was home or with Gran.

I pulled out my phone from my jean pocket and pushed what I thought was one. I knew it was Gran for speed dial. It rang but never got answered, I did Sookie's number, no one answered as I went down on the list who to help me I heard a car pull up very fast behind me. I was tempted to run but then figured where I didn't really know my way around since I was home bound with no friends other than Sookie's and Jason's.

"Annabelle what the hell are you doing I could have ran you over." I think I started to cry tears of joy.

"S-S-Sam listen to me carefully, I need you to help me home I-I can't see and it only happens when Sookie is in danger or when she needs me please." Without a second thought I was in Sam's truck. I felt the car jolt to a stop and I was soon out of the vehicle and into the house bumping into anything and everything.

"Sookie, please answer me or help me, I can't see and I need to know your okay." I tipped a lamp over and fell all over myself. It was then that my vision started to clear up and I was in the kitchen with Sookie looking at Gran's body lying on the ground with blood pooled around her. I didn't know why but soon I was shaking Gran and telling her to get up and stop messing around, she just stayed in that same position. Sookie was about to say something, but was stopped by something I heard slaps and yelling but none of it comprehended to me. I think I sat there lifeless after awhile, I didn't know what to do or if this was a trick, I felt myself be lifted up and was in my bed.

**TIME SKIP**

I was in the kitchen with Sookie, Tara, and Lafayette, when Ms. Fortenberry, came in she had this nasty looking pan, she set it down and hugged me first then Sookie.

"Oh there's no blood on the floor I should have come sooner to see." I looked up at the old short lady and glared.

"Ms. Fortenberry I think you should shut your mouth about blood you noisy old crone." It was then that this buzzing of noises started to stir up and I heard all these things, I looked over and saw that she had moved from in front of us to the fridge not saying anything else I was soon distracted by Tara and Lafayette. They were talking about the tuna casserole, when I turned to see Fortenberry grab Gran's last pie.

"Maxine Fortenberry put that pie down now, this is Gran's pie." She looked to both of us and then to the pie setting it down on the table

"I-I-I was just trying to make some room."

_She's gone crazy as a bedbug_

_You killed your grandma we know it you did it_

_After I spent all morning making the casserole_

I was starting to lose it where was these voices coming from I couldn't think.

"Shut up, SHut up, SHUt up, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!." With that I ran out the house and into the wooded area, I heard someone follow me, I didn't want to stop so I kept up running till I came the river behind Merlots. Without thinking I just jump in, not caring if anyone looked differently at me or not.

I floated for a little not really paying attention to my surroundings waiting for something to happen, it was then that I heard footsteps and turned to face the person watching me.

"You know Sook would kill me if anything happened to you." I smiled slightly and went to the dock. Sam helped me back on land and soon we were on our way back towards the house.

"I don't want them there, everyone is talking at once and I don't understand it, it hurts kinda." He looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder, I smiled and we went on our way to the Stackhouse, house.

As we arrived I noticed Jason's truck I ran in and into Sookie's room and was about to open the door when I heard a thud and yelling. I froze, who was that and what was that noise. The door opened and I saw Tara, Sookie, and Jason, they all looked at me, and I didn't know what to do, I wanted to step away from Jason scared of him or do I hug him. I did the logical thing and ran straight to my room closed the door and locked it.

"A-Annabelle come on, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, come on, Annabelle open the door."

The banging on the door soon went away and I was left in darkness, I looked around looking for anyone someone to save me.

**DAY DREAM END**

It has been several years since I had that memory come up I wonder what happened, I wonder if Jason, Sookie, Tara, Lafayette, or hell even Bill the vampire missed me.

I didn't black out as much but I knew when Sookie was hurt or had feelings running through her.

I had moved to Dallas where I knew I could hopefully get away from everything that has happened. I owned a bar sort of like Merlots but way cooler, nah just kidding, but the bar part is real, I didn't mind that I had to go to school to earn something like that but whatever.

I made the bar homey; you know where everyone was welcome vampires and other supes too. I learned a lot with my days in Bon Temps and I wanted to do something with my life so I followed in Sam's footsteps and opened a bar where girls wear hooker clothes, no not hooters.

I was filling up the mustard bottles when it suddenly got quiet, I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at the door; I sighed and moved around everyone.

"Alright we all have seen heard and sat with vampires it's so annoying when ya'll do this, get over it. Please take a seat anywhere, the wait staff will be with you to take your order of true blood." As you can tell I rehearsed that several times. We humans seem to usually need a reminder soon everything went back to being rowdy and obnoxious. I turned and saw a cowboy in black, and a woman wearing what looked like a suit, and a boy a little taller than me.

"Well what can I get ya true blood, burger, chicken, salad maybe?" I waited for a response but was only met with them staring at me. I sighed and turned around. I pulled out three trues and gave it to them, of course it was AB-, and turned back to my duties.

"Oh the first ones on the house the next will cost ya."

"You aren't afraid?"

"Pfft should I be, are you here to kill me?"

"No,"

"Rape me?"

"No"

"Torture me?"

"No"

"Then why should I be afraid." They seemed puzzled about this and were about to ask a question when my alarm went off.

"Annabelle there is a vamp in the bathroom trying to drain a human." I sighed and soon was angry how dare they, they knew the rules no draining on my property.

"Goddamn it you son of a bitch how many times I have to tell you not to be draining humans on my turf, bastard get the fuck out of here." The female immediately went out the bar, you see I set it up to where I owned the place as mine no one (vamps) could come in unless invited by the bounce or me. I turned to see the same three vamps following me. I raised my eyebrow and they just stared.

"Can I help you?"

"Maybe, the girl said your name was Annabelle, correct, are you the Annabelle that can read minds?" Son of a bitch who told these assholes? As you can tell over the years my vocabulary has become very colorful.

"And who wants to know, shorty?" The cowboy hissed at me and I raised my eyebrow. The smallest of the three stood in front of me blocking my view of the cowboy and the woman. Okay he was taller than me, but that is beside the point.

"My colleagues are worried that this fellowship of the son may try to capture me-." I cut him off.

"If you need a place for refuge there is sun proof windows in the attic, and then a basement down stairs, lots of vamps usually get too drunk where they can't use their abilities to go home so I have staff drag them down stairs." His companions seemed skeptical at first and then looked at their leader. They started to talk amongst themselves and I went to continue bar duty. Soon another alarm went off and I went outside to see what the problem was.

"Ah, Annabelle, so nice to see you again, now about that offer you know you can't refuse it." I looked to see Steve Newland in my door way. I sighed and pushed him out the way.

"I'd rather meet the devil then give one of these supes up are you on crack or something?" He soon got this angry look on his face and grabbed my arm. I smacked him several times until he finally let go, it was then that I saw this big ass guy come out of nowhere.

"Annabelle, Gabe, Gabe, Annabelle, how about you go to the fellowship headquarters and put her in the basement." What the hell, I kicked and screamed and punched the man several times.

"Let her go." I looked over to see the short guy from earlier, I sighed and kicked Gabe in the balls and ran to the short fellow.

"Get your ass back inside now. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you vamps from these fuckers?" Soon it didn't matter because Gabe picked me up after the little guy. I made a face (o.O) and yes that is the face, as I was flung into the SUV, I rolled the window down and yell to Macy one of the bouncers to take care of things while I was gone. Of course that resulted in her yelling that she wasn't my fuckin maid, but I knew she would do it anyways.

**TIME SKIP**

I was thrown again it hurt like a bitch, but I didn't care.

"Goddamn asshole you let me out 'fore I call my brother Jason and have him kick your ass to high heaven." Steve laughed and moved closer to the cage like room, he looked so smug with himself.

"Your brother Jason is with us to help save his family and we are helping him, hopefully you will soon see it our way, I think we can leave you with this blood sucker for three weeks." With that he and Gabe were gone up the stairs. I kicked the door to the cage several times and sat down.

"Asshole" I looked over at the vamp who sat there in the middle of the room like nothing.

"Hey vampy get us out of here so I can kick his ass."

"Be patient young one I'm sure you will be let go." I felt my face get warm from the anger; I walked over to him and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Listen here old man I don't care if I have to pick that lock you can open it and I want it opened now." He didn't move, that bastard, I let him go and sat in a corner away from him, he made me mad, so I will give him the silent treatment, freaking asshole, today is just not my day.

**Week One **

I looked around the place and found some old cards and old board games.

"Hey, oldie, wanna play some games?" He looked at me and then at the board games and cards.

"I have a name you know?"

"Oh I know everyone has a name but since I don't know yours and you know mine you are now named oldie." He sighed and came to sit down next to me, I started to deal cards out deciding to play war. He looked confused, and looked at me.

"What are we playing?"

"War, have you never played with cards before, it's fun, and bides time." He shook his head and I shook mine as well. "You know, if you work with no play you just waist the day away." It was hours when we finally finished the game, and let me tell you that bastard cheated.

"Well that was interesting what other games are there?" I was so mad that I knew if we continued I would eventually blow up on him.

"Oldie you freaking cheated." He cocked his head to the side and gave me a curious gaze. I turned away in a little pout and grabbed a different game one that I knew I could beat him in. MONOPOLY Muahahahahaha. I smiled evilly and started to set up the game. He seemed intrigued.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I was bankrupt in like two rounds how the hell could that happen? I gave him my puppy dog look and was soon banging on the floor like a toddler who didn't get their favorite toy at the store.

"Its not fair you used vampy knowledge, you cheated again."

"I don't understand, how you get the notion that I am cheating? I just played the game, by the rules I may add." I gathered the fake money and looked at the door as I heard the thoughts of Steve and Gabe.

"Oh not them assholes again." He looked at me and then at the door as soon as it opened.

"Well how are my favorite human and vampire, oh I see you found those games I left, would you like something to eat Annabelle?"

"Fuck off Steve I want out of this damn thing and you know it, dick." I watched as he looked me over and then at the vamp. He smiled at us and then looked at me directly.

"Well it's only Monday and you seem cheerful as ever, how about I give you this and you stay put in the cell." I looked at the music sheets and colors in his hands and thought about it carefully, he didn't say anything about a bathroom and I really needed to go, I had been holding it in since I got here. Just as I thought of it I subconsciously started to hop up and down holding my legs together. In the most dramatic voice I could I yelled and whined.

"Steve I have to gooooo bad I'm gunna wet me self if'n I don't go." He sighed and looked at Gabe who opened the door to the cell and I looked at the oldie. "He has to come too or I can't go to the bathroom in fear of beefy over here raping me." He was about to say something when I cut him off. "If you want me to corporate you have to let him come too." He then nodded his head and soon we were out in the dark hallway of a church.

They led us to the bathrooms and I ran in and relieved myself, I then went to wash my hands, I smiled as I came out the bathroom and went towards the church area.

"Nah huh you are only supposed to go to the bathroom." I frowned and looked at Steve giving my best pup dog face.

"But I wanna see the inside, it's no fair you get to walk around and we have to stay in that cell all day and night without getting to stretch our legs." Steve sighed and had Gabe pick us up and put us back in the cell which the vampire gave no fight me on the other hand was trying to break free from his grip.

All I know is that this will be a long three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not I repeat do not own true blood I own my OC Annabelle**

**SECOND WEEK THURSDAY**

I moved so that I could land on Godric and see if I could catch him off guard of course I've already tried this a billion times but practice makes perfect. So far Godric has been meditating like crazy, but this time he looked deep in the meditation, maybe I shouldn't mess with him. . . What am I saying I'm bored as hell maybe I can get a reaction out of him this time?

As I was about to pounce when I heard something move on the other side of me and looked over briefly only to get thrown across the room and onto the humongous pile of blankets I asked for earlier in the week. I was stunned that is so cheating he knew I was going to pounce on him at any moment, cheating bastard.

"I can't believe it you always cheat using those spidery senses of yours is soooo unfair." I smiled and stood wiping off the fake dirt on my clothes. It was then that I smelled something, something so gross I thought I would die, I sniffed around, and then sniffed Godric, I crinkled my nose and then sniffed myself, I smelled worse than him.

"Eww how can you stand that smell I stick, I need a bath you need a bath, how long have we even been down here." I moved over to the entrance to the gate and banged on the door, I knew if I did this long enough eventually someone would come down.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

I was so tired how could no one come down after two million years of banging, was there even anybody there?

I hit it one more time on the handle and the knob fell off, I looked at the thing on the floor and then over to Godric, whom looked at me in curiosity.

"So is the sun still up, cuz I recon we can leave now."

"I can't go with you I will stay and distract them."

"Oh your no fun, I wanna cause chaos in this fellowship they had no reason kidnapping you or me for that matter." He smiled and shook his head.

"You remind me of myself in my younger days, I'm sure we will meet again." With that he sat on the floor and closed his eyes, this dick I finally got us out and he wants to meditate. Without a word I went to look in all the boxes that were down here, nothing was useful, until I came across a box that said "important soldier of the sun stuff, I looked in it and saw that there was a big thick rope, I then looked at Godric then back at the rope then back to Godric, (XD) yes this is the face I made as I thought of my amazing idea.

I grabbed the rope and made sure there wasn't any silver on it, I then tied it very tightly around my waist, then I made that excess of the rope into a lasso.

_Oh yeah, Imma catch me a vampire!_

Okay yes I know it may seem illogical but hell I wanted some fun I was bored. I snuck up behind Godric, well as best as I could, and started to swing it round until I got good speed, I then tossed it the rope landing on his head, he opened his eyes and looked at the rope and then at me, I smiled and went to move the rope off him.

"Cool, I caught me a vamp, I could totally be a cowgirl, what do you think of pink boots and a red hat?" He looked at me in thought and then down at the rope still around his neck, I moved to get the rope only to have him zoom towards me. I stepped back frightened, He pulled the rope that was around my waist towards him having me land on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I was so confused, I pushed away from him, and looked at him he seem curious and then looked to my lips, but then back to my eyes.

"You are going to leave and forget about me, you never saw me in your bar, and you will tell the other two that came with me that you never saw me and I did something called glamour tell them I will see them again in the next life." I smiled and couldn't help but to laugh.

"IS that what it's called I wondered why it was called that I never understood, I just called it what they called it in vampire diaries." I walked back to the box that held the rope, and found lots of silver and wooden stakes. "I should have told you that "glamouring" me wouldn't work, guess it slipped my mind till now." I pulled out a mirror and laughed. I could have used this earlier, I wasn't paying any attention to Godric as I snooped around, it wasn't till I was pinned against the wall that I realized he was talking to me.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hmm well I don't know I guess since me and my sister was born, of course I haven't seen my sister in like three years so I wouldn't count on her or my brother coming to save us." I moved out of his grip and looked at the door to hear Steve and Gabe coming down to see us. "Fudge we should have left sooner." I grabbed Godric's hand we were back in the cell with the door knob in as best it could go in. It was then that the door to the room opened and in stepped the dynamic duo. I dealed the cards and acted like we were playing go fish. If you're wondering I hid the rope and mirror in the massive amounts of blankets.

"Well how are my two favorite prisoners?"

"Eat shit Newland."

"Now now kiss your mother with that mouth."

"No but I kissed yours, and rocked her world, I think it was the best sex she ever had." He didn't seem to like that answer, he opened the door and walked in and grabbed me by my arm and proceeded to walk me out the room. Godric stood only to have Gabe step in front of him; I rolled my eyes and watched as the door opened to the dark church.

"Now I don't tolerate rebels very much and right now I AM not in the mood for your sick little mouth." It wasn't until we were in the chapel that I realized there was a rope hanging from the ceiling. A very long rope and it had pullies to make it rise. I noticed that the girls of the fellowship were all in here, even Sara Newland.

"Okay what is this you aint gunna rape me are you, cause that would be very gross." He pushed me to the ground and let Sara take it from there.

"The lord has chosen you."

"Crazybiblethumpinglady Say what?"

"What," oh yeah I'm freaking awesome, it was then that all the girls surrounded me, trying to take my clothes off, of course this didn't bide well with me so me being me punched the closest one in the face, and of course that didn't set well with them as they held me down and proceeded to put a frilly white dress on me, I looked confused and then pissed when they tied my hands and feet together. Then had two men come in and set the rope around my waist, one of the men's hands lingered on my hip longer than necessary and I kicked him on his shin. It was then that I was yanked roughly into the air. I made sure to go limp when they pulled me up making my dead weight harder for them to pull.

I was soooo bored and my body hurt, and when I kicked my legs the rope started to spin, I wanted to go home to my bed, it was then I heard the voices of two people coming in, of course I thought it was Steve and Sara.

"You bastards better get me down from here right now or feel my wrath, bitches, I swear I will-." As the rope turned I saw a very tall vampire and a very familiar girl, the girl looked at me with her mouth open and could seem to form words. "Well don't just stand there like a fish out of water, close your mouth 'fore flies get in it, hurry up and help me stupids." As if on cue, here came Steve, that cocky bastard, I wanted to kick him so bad he just didn't know it.

"Ah Sookie nice to see you again and look reunited with your youngest sibling, how does it feel?"

"The fuck are you talking about dude I have never seen this broad in my life." It was then that all these people started to come in and look at me, they didn't even look at Sookie or the big ass vamp, they all kneeled before me and started to leave offerings and other things. It was when the last person, a little kid left a toy there did the woman and children leave and the men stayed.

"Uh this is so fuckin awkward but why the hell am I tied up and why did those people leave all this crap and-." It was then that Steve pulled his gun out and shot a round past my ear.

"Capture the girl."

"You can do that dumbass she has a vamp with her."

"Yeah what she said, and besides you should stop this, the vampire you captured has escaped he's a sheriff, and I'm sure he went or help." God, this girl could freakin talk.

"That's alright we still have one vampire left and he is standing right there." I wanted to face palm how could she be so stupid? It was then that the vamp looked at her and walked towards where Steve was who nonchantly pushed the vamp down and placed silver on his wrist neck and ankles. The girl was held captive and soon was being very annoying.

"Now that we have our offering to the god before, us how about we get-."

"Stupid I would be a goddess since I'm a girl, fuckin moron." He looked back at me and then back at the people in the room, it was then the doors burst open and in popped another vampire. He looked around the room, spotted the girl and looked up at me; he was confused to see me up above everyone.

"Yeah I know this is so confusing to take in right now, but if you wouldn't mind helping out here." He was about to move when Newland pulled out a gun and pointed it at the girl.

"Let Sookie go,"

"Hey what about me?"

"And the girl hanging from the ceiling."

"Take another step vampire and this will be your dear Sookie's last breath." I sighed and I wanted to kill this bastard. It was then that Newland flinched and dropped his gun.

"NEWLAND," I looked over and saw a boy with gold brown hair and a Bon Temps high school shirt on, he looked kinda hot, but looked familiar too. He held a gun and then shot it again hitting Steve between his eyes, a large green dot sat on his fore head, and I smiled and couldn't help the laugh that erupted from me.

"Sookie!" I looked at the vampire and then at the woman freeing the one Steve tied up, the vampire grabbed Steve by his throat, it was then that the doors burst open again, and there stood a lot of vampires, I laughed as the one dressed in a cowboy clothes was the one that came with Godric to my bar. I then saw the woman as well, dressed in a dark blue suit.

"Alright kill everyone, except the girl hanging from the ceiling."

"Cool I like the way you think vampy." He smirked and soon chaos filled the room I was excited I wanted down it was then that a voice was heard loud and clear.

"Stop this nonsense." I looked and saw Godric standing above everything even me I was kind of irritated.

"Godric," everyone seemed surprised it wasn't until all the vampires let go of everyone that Newland made himself known.

"Go one I will be a martyr for my cause, go ahead kill me God will protect me."

"What are you retarded?"

"I am actually older than your God, shame wish I could have met him."

"I knew you were old but damn." I looked around and found Bill, the guy with Bon Temps shirt, and Sookie staring at me. I growled in frustration and kick the white slipper hitting the guy in the head. "Get me down idiots, 'fore I kick your asses." It was then that I was slowly lowered to the ground, I didn't have any balance and I couldn't really move without hurting my hips. Soon Godric grabbed Newland by the scruff of his neck and held him in front of everyone.

"Who is willing to die for this man's madness?" Everyone looked around and then shook their heads. "As I thought." Steve was then let go and Godric told the people to go home. I felt this force hit me and then squeeze the life out of me, I punched and kicked as hard as I could anywhere, it was then that I was let go, I punched the guy with the high school shirt on in the head and then kicked him.

"What are you nuts I don't even know you and you hug me like we haven't seen each other in billions of years?" I dusted myself off and looked at the ugly dress, how could they put this on me, it's ugly and deformed and had lots of freaking ruffles.

"I don't think that is how you talk to someone that saved you and how you treat them either?" I looked at the blonde lady what was her name droopy, pooky, nooky, oh looky.

"Whatever you say cookie."

"Sookie,"

"Nooky"

"Sookie"

"Pooky"

"SOOKIE"

"Oh Booky, got it, well it was nice meeting you all but I have to go and take care of my bar and make sure Macy didn't kill anyone." As I was walking out the freakishly tall vampire stood in my way.

"What is the name of your bar?"

"Hmm why should I tell you?"

"Because I can rip your heart out if you don't."

"Hmm not scared, have had several threats from several vamps, so pick an original one." He seemed surprised to say the least, it was then that Godric came over and looked at me, and then to the freakishly tall vamp.

"Eric, she has been a savior in my time in the fellowship, please do not hurt her." I looked at Godric and then at big foot, they were deep in conversation and I didn't really care now, so I started to zone out.

"THAT IS NOT ANNABELLE!" I looked over and saw Sookie was yelling at the guy in the high school shirt. He seemed to not want to listen to Sookie, soon the whole room started to quite down and look at the episode going on, I sighed of course she liked to start things in front of big crowds, I cleared my throat and headed to the door.

"Not to seem like a dry sport here, but we are still in the church so you know go home. . . Freakin morons." I was out the door and walking back to the bar, I really didn't feel like dealing with everyone, I was halfway down the road, when Sasquatch was in front of me again. I sighed and looked at the giant.

"What is it now?"

"My maker has requested you come with us and tomorrow night you will be returned to the bar, or your home." I raised my eyebrow and walked past him.

"Sorry as much as I want to can't I have been gone from the bar too long and if I don't get back Macy will chew my head off about all the paper work, see ya Sasquatch." I was a foot away from him, when I felt a tug on the collar of my dress. (O.o) Yes that is the face I made as I was lifted bridal style and was soon in a car, sitting between Sasquatch and Godric.

"Well nice to see you again Oldie, how ya been, about ten minutes since I've seen you, you should visit more often." He smiled and said how he would he then started to talk to Eric (the Sasquatch) in some foreign language. The drivers mind was buzzing and I couldn't think with his thoughts going twenty miles a minute, it was then that I heard the man go "Oh shit" and in those seconds I had Godric's, Eric's, and my seat belt on and soon the impact of another car was felt, we were flipping, I felt two bodies wrap around me and then felt my seat belt rip, there was this continuum of circles going on, I felt that I was still sitting in the seat, I opened my eyes to see that blood was dripping down from my dress, a metal piece sticking out of the top of the seat of the driver, I saw that Godric and Eric were okay, I wondered where the blood was coming from, I didn't have time to ask as Godric put his hands over my eyes. I didn't know why though.

Eric let me go and released his seat belt, and then took me from Godric, whom did the same and we were out the car. My eyes were still covered as I was picked up and felt this whoosh of air go past, soon I was set down and could see again. I looked at Eric, who was looking at the blood on the white dress; I still didn't know where it was coming from. I felt a hand on my ankle, and then move up slowly, I looked at Eric and raised my eyebrow.

"Da fucks you doing?"

"I need to see where you are wounded."

"Hell naw fool." Yes I know what you are saying; did she really just call this vampire a fool? I stood up and started walking away from him looking for the wound myself I didn't find any at all. It wasn't till I found the hole in the back of my dress did I see where the blood was coming from. "Well damn, this sucks; I worked so hard to keep this body scar free and now look what I'm gunna have."

"How come you aren't crying about a wound, isn't it usually human women that cry when they are hurt?" I looked at him and then at the wound and back at the idiot.

"Did you really just say women are crybabies?" I was about to tell him how stupid he was when I saw Godric coming from where we crashed I guess. He stopped and looked at me and then zoomed over to me, I raised an eyebrow when he turned me around and inspected the wound. I was about to comment when he started to speak to Eric in that same language they were talking in the car. It was then that I was turned to face Godric. I was about to ask him what they were talking about when I felt lips crash on mine. I stared wide eyed at the man, I then started to hit him, as my fist was about to come close to his face he grabbed both my hands and held them to his face, I tried to move away from him, let me tell you it's very difficult fighting a 2000 year old vamp.

_Wait till I get free oh is this bastard going to pay. . . what the hell is touching me._

I wanted to look down or kick whatever was lifting up my dress; it didn't take long till the dress was leveled with my breast line. I felt hands on my hips to keep me from moving and then a sucking on my side. I moaned into the kiss, I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment, it was then that I felt arms encircle my waist and held me, soon I was let go from the kiss to breath, but my hands stayed in Godric's.

"Usually I like to go to dinner and movies before let a vamp take advantage of me." I was about to say something else, when I felt this twinge of pain go through the wound and something being pulled out of it. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, I didn't know what it was, but it was very, very long. I felt lips crash on mine again, and then a sweet metallic taste was in my mouth, I liked how it tasted even though it seemed familiar to me somehow.

"Got it." I opened my eyes to see Eric smirking and soon my dress was let go and it billowed down. I felt Godric slowly release me and I brought my fingers to my lips, I stared at the ground in thought it wasn't till I heard my name and saw Godric's eyes did I react, and let me tell you the reaction even surprised me. My hand stung from the contact of Godric's cheek and my cheeks felt wet and sticky. I heard a growl behind me and I ran from the two vampires.

_How dare they, I feel violated, how could I trust something like them, what if they, they could have, and I would have been powerless to stop them._ You think I'm over reacting aren't you (especially all you Godric/ Eric fans) well you aren't in my shoes, think about it. I just survived a fatal car crash, I felt confused, and the adrenaline rush is coming down. It was then I tripped and fell over something, I looked and saw that it was a root from a tree; I didn't mind I stayed still dazed and soon I realized I was crying.

**ERIC**

How dare she I should rip her ungrateful heart out, as I sped close to her I only touched a wisp of her hair as I was held back by Godric. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"What do you mean no, how can you let a human hit you like that?"

"It was what I deserved for now let her be by herself." I couldn't believe what I was hearing what happened to the Godric that would rip open the skull of a human, just because it looked at him wrong.

I stayed near Godric whom sat on the ground and closed his eyes, he seemed so deep in thought it was then that I smelled his blood, I looked at him and he seemed to feel me doing so because he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Is something wrong my child?"

"You're bleeding,"

"No I gave my blood to Annabelle, so she could heal faster." I looked back at the direction that the girl ran off to, I listened and heard sobs close by, and I sighed and waited to see what Godric wanted to do. I heard a thunk and more sobbing. Soon it started to quiet into little hiccups and then to nothing but light snores.

_Great she fell asleep, dumb woman, does she not know she can catch a cold and have another supe come after her. What the hell do I care anyways, It's not my problem._

"You are in emotional conflict with yourself, why?" I looked to Godric and then back at the ground, it was then that I realized something very peculiar.

"It is nothing brother, lets collect the girl and fly to your nest." He nodded and was gone before I could say anything and soon was back Annabelle, her cheeks were red and her lips plump from the kiss, and her long hair was roused. I felt the need to protect her as I would my maker, it was confusing. I noticed that she wasn't like other humans, well in her features anyways. Her hair is a white color and her eyes were green to the brim, her ears were slightly pointed but not noticeably. Her heart beat had slowed since we last seen her and now she looked calm and completely oblivious to the danger that was around her.

**Annabelle**

_My heart was speeding as I felt someone kissing from my neck to my hip and back up, I would arch into the kiss only to have him hold me down and bite through my clothing I felt my body heat rise and I couldn't help the small moan come from my mouth as a finger glided over my clothed sex. Soon a familiar face was in my view with bloodied lips, he smiled and kissed me, I felt weak._

I woke with a jolt and turned over in the bed that clearly didn't belong to me. I felt drowsy and sorer than ever, as I looked around and saw the room was plain with a dresser, a desk and then a bed, that I was currently laying on. I looked down at myself and found that I was wearing yet another white dress, this time with less frills than the other one, which I kinda liked this dress.

I got up and went to the door and opened to see many people standing around talking to one another laughing and drinking true blood, I saw that Sookie was talking to what looked like her boyfriend, and then saw Eric talking to the guy that hugged the crap out of me. I started to walk around and soon everyone stopped and stared at me. I looked at myself and then back at them.

"Can I help you with something?" It was silent and then clapping erupted from nowhere, I raised an eyebrow and looked around again and behind me to make sure they weren't clapping about someone else. I went back towards the room I came from when my path was blocked by a trench coat wearing Sookie.

"I need to talk to you."

"Well I kinda don't wanna talk to you soo, if you don't mind I'd like to find shelter from all these people." As I walked past her she grabbed my hand I put my mental barriers up immediately. How dare she, who did she think she was?

"I still can't hear your thoughts."

"What do you mean still? I don't understand and right now I don't feel like understanding." With that I yanked my arm out of her hand and went to walk away, she walked back over to her boyfriend and started talking to him, I was walking around when I was stopped by the woman in the full body suit.

"How do you like the dress?"

"Its lovely thanks, did you pick it out?"

"Yes it was on clearance which I don't understand why, it looks ravishing on you." I blushed and backed away from her I thanked her and told her I was going to find Godric.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I was starting to get tired, but I didn't want to show it, so I continued to walk around. I found Sookie again and this time apologized to her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you, and can you forgive me?" She looked at me and then smiled, she pulled me into a hug and we were soon talking about thinks we liked girl stuff.

I was so deep into the conversation I didn't notice a woman with a red dress on come up, until I looked beside me and Sookie.

"Wow you two are very pretty, what are your names?" I looked at her pale skin and the way her hair was up, it looked kinda funky.

"Well my name is Sookie, and this is Annabelle." I elbowed Sookie and she looked confusingly at me, I smiled and looked over to see the vamp Sookie was with quickly come over.

"So you're the one that stole my Bill Compton, you should know his intentions are not good, please give him back."

"Excuse me, who do you think you are talking to, Bill is my boyfriend and I don't think he would want a woman such as you." As Bill reached us he looked exceedingly pale.

"Lorena what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and your mate, is it a crime?" She went to touch his face when Sookie grabbed her hand and flung it back at her.

"Don't you touch him bitch he. Is. Mine." I wanted to laugh usually its vamps that use that expression; I guess Sookie was the possessive type.

"You are gunna wish you hadn't of done that." I looked around and the room was quiet and looking at our group. I looked at the woman and she said something about how he could never truly love Sookie, and then ensued a war that Sookie may win.

"You will never win is love."

"Actually, doesn't she already win since she is his girl, I mean I think you just being jealous because he doesn't and has expressed that he doesn't want to be anywhere near or with you." Okay I should never have opened my mouth but seeing as I'm used to being pinned down by vamps at my bar I didn't really flinch. I saw her fangs come out and as she was about to bite me I grabbed her by her hair and pulled, this of course surprised her and she fell to the ground, I got up and she tackled me and was punching me, I wrapped my legs around her and flipped us to where I had the advantage. I was straddling her waist, and was banging her head against the floor.

"Bitch, don't you pick a fight with me I'll fuck you up and leave you to fuckin rot, dumb cunt I should shave you bald and rip your fucking teeth out." Okay I was a little emotional but that is beside the point, I was pissed that this bitch come up in here acting like she own the place, what kind of bullshit is that. I was so busy beating this bitch's ass that I didn't notice Godric or Eric standing there watching the whole fiasco, of course everyone was stunned that I just took down a old freaking vamp.

Soon I stood up and watched as she tried to get her balance, she then looked at me and went to kill me, she was a centimeter away from me when Godric caught her by the throat and set her down on the couch, Eric was in front of me, inspecting my wounds, I didn't feel hurt, it wasn't until he bit into his finger and wiped the blood on my lip did I feel a sting, for some reason I didn't notice it till I tasted it, his blood had made it in my mouth.

"She provoked me."

"And you provoke me, I sense you are older but not as old as me, you should leave, you," he pointed at Bill. "It seems like you know this woman, please escort her out." Bill nodded and was gone with Lorena in seconds.

Godric looked at me and then at Eric, why the hell were they just staring at each other, it was like they were having a conversation, I went to sneak away when I was caught by the collar.

"Annabelle, you have attacked a vampire and as sheriff I have to punish you." Oh shit this is so unfair, how come she doesn't get punished she started it.

"She started it, I have a room full of witnesses, oldie come on I wouldn't punish you if you attack a human, so unfair." I smiled as I looked at him and soon everyone was testifying to save my hide. I am so awesome.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I'm soooo freaking tired, I was walking around and let me tell you my feet hurt and I was feeling dizzy as hell. I was heading back to the living room to warm my body up when I saw someone that looked familiar.

"Um can I have everyone's attention, I have something from Steve Newland." It was then I heard his emotions and his fear. I screamed telling everyone to get down only by a second. I didn't have time and was hit. I was flung into a wall and couldn't breathe. I felt numb and soon I could feel my legs. I looked up to see Godric standing in the middle of the room looking horrified at what happened, I saw Eric covered Sookie with his body, and Bill soon came rushing back in only to get told to go after the humans.

I moved so that I could try to stand only to fall face first to the ground, I soon saw feet standing in front of me; I was in so much pain.

"Annabelle,"

"What can't you see I'm trying to die quietly over here?" I looked up at Godric's face and he seemed hurt, I smiled and tried to move again, only to have Godric prop me up in his lap.

"You should drink my blood it will heal you in seconds, please." I felt a something dangling from my arm and I looked over to see a piece of silver was embedded there. I didn't have time to answer when his wrist was shoved in my face and I was drinking his blood. It was that same metallic sweet taste that I tasted during our kiss. I tried to push his wrist away only to have him hold my hands, this was very familiar.

"No. . . More taste funky." He didn't listen instead he had Eric come over and help him.

"Eric, heal her while I address the others, to have them go the hotel." Soon I was placed in Eric's hold and saw him smirking. He bit into his wrist and placed it near my mouth only for me to turn my head he growled. I kept my head turned until I felt his hand move my head and was surprised when lips crashed on mine, forcing my mouth open. I hit and punched him but he didn't move. I felt this spicy yet sweet metallic like liquid going down my throat. His tongue was dancing around in my mouth and I felt like everything was heightened, I moved so that I could push him away, and he pulled back and looked at me. I felt light headed and soon saw nothing but blackness.

**ERIC**

I didn't want to force her to take my blood but I had too and Godric told me to heal her, what better way than to give her 2000 and 1000 years of blood. I picked her up bridal style and was soon with Godric in the other room; he stood and looked at the damage.

"This is the third time she has been in danger since she has been with us." He said it more like a statement, I looked at Annabelle's plump lips and her blood splattered face, and she looked peaceful. Her long hair covering some of her face and some was cascading over my arm.

"We will have to put her in our care, you know this right?" I looked at her and I didn't want to let her go so I was glad when he said she would be in our care. Godric sped over to where I held her and touched her cheek. He took her from my arms and held her like a lover.

"Godric we should head to the hotel, it will be dawn soon." With that we were gone.

Godric and I help clean Annabelle up, and place her in bed, I was to her right and Godric to her left, instinctively I wrapped my arms around her mid section, while Godric settled for her hips, she moved so that she layed on her back, and her each of her hands were in our hair, as if she was awake her hands started to rub and gently scratch our scalps. I soon went to sleep, and pulled her closer to me. I felt a shift in the bed before I went to sleep and opened an eye to see Godric was laying on her chest I smiled and was gone in my dream land.

**ANNABELLE**

Warmth was all I felt, I was happy to be in my warm bed with soft blankets and pillows burring me in my slumber and these two bodies helping to cool down from getting too ho-.

_BODIES that's not right, there should be one body, me in this bed alone, not three._

I slowly opened my eyes to make sure I was dreaming, but you all know how this went. I saw an outline of one of them and felt both of them holding me. One had his arms around my waist while the other had his arms around the beginning of my breast. I felt one of them had their leg between mine and the other was laying on my breast, I moved so that I could wiggle out from between them, only to be held on to tighter, I looked over to the right and saw Eric and the left was Godric, I sighed in relieve. I tried to move again only to have Godric's face in between my breast and Eric's leg touching something of mine. I gasped and wiggled as best I could to get comfortable. Soon I was back to sleep.

**NIGHT TIME**

_I woke to small love bites in between my breast making me gasp and arch my back; I opened my eyes to see Godric looking at me from my breast, he stopped and came face to face with me, and landed his lips on mine, I liked the way this felt, almost natural. It was in the middle of the kiss that I felt fingers gliding from my ankles to my centre, and then past that to my breast, they started to gently massage, I jumped when I felt something nuzzle between my legs and bite through the clothe of my undies. I moaned and arched, only to have my hips held down, I looked down to see Eric. I didn't know what to do because soon I was over whelmed with the attention from them both._

I woke with a jolt and felt someone's head on my breast, both of them, and someone's leg between mine. I looked out the window and saw it was night time, my hands were in their hair and I just settled back in the bed, I then felt myself go back to sleep, only to be jostled awake by movement from both Eric and Godric.

"How did I get in this room?" They both looked at each other and then at me.

"You don't remember what happened at Godric's nest?" I did remember that it was attacked, and that I was injured but after that I don't remember.

"Some not a lot, I remember there was a huge explosion." They started to talk in their language and then looked at me. I got up and realized that someone cleaned the dirt and blood from me, I looked at them again. "So you two saw me naked?" They shook their heads. It was then Eric smirked and said.

"What a nice body you have must run in the family." I cocked my head to the side.

_This is going to be a long night. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT OWN TRUE BLOOD MAYBE I OWN ANNABELLE BUT THAT'S BECAUSE ANNABELLE IS MINE! Thanks all who reading this, I very much appreciates it.**

I had this headache it wouldn't go away no matter what I did, and it was starting to get on my nerves, it was then that Eric shot in the room, lifting me and dragging me out and soon we were on the roof.

"Ouch you can handle me a little more carefully, I'm human you know." I looked over to see Godric, he was staring at lightening up sky, and then I realized, they were both supposed to be asleep right now, Godric and Eric were very vulnerable to the sun what was he thinking?

"Help him tell him to come back inside, just please, I am begging you." I looked at Eric who was now kneeling before me, in so much pain, I could feel his sorrow. I felt tears start to wheal in my eyes and had to wipe them away.

"Uh Oldie what's ya up to bud?" He looked at me and smiled, I moved but stopped when I heard Sookie's thoughts, I looked over and saw her, Eric stood up and went over to Godric trying to convince him to stay,

"Please, I beg you do not do this."

"I must,"

"Then I will force you to stay."

"You are being cruel,"

"I don't care if it keeps you here."

"_Father, brother, son, please let me go."_

"No I can't,"

"Then as your maker, I command you." I was shocked and just like that Eric got up without anymore words and walked to the roof door.

"Eric your giving up just like that fight it, if you want him to stay fight the command." I felt panic rise in me and without thinking I grabbed Eric and pulled him away from the door, he fought and he got loose, and zoomed back in I looked to Godric.

"Why, what could make you want to do this? You were given a second chance at life and you throw it away, please, people still need you." He looked at me and then back to the now fuchsia colored sky.

"I have lived for over 2000 years I can't take anymore of this misery, and maybe I can set an example for the others." I growled in frustration and turned him to face me.

"How if you're dead how wills that set an example, who will know of what the great Godric did? No one, because you will be dead, and then, and then, and, a-a-and." I couldn't stop I didn't know that him pulling something like this would affect me so. He pulled me in for a hug and I just pushed him back and hit him I hit him so many times that I just felt tired, I slumped to the ground in front of him and grabbed his leg, it was then the brilliant idea popped in my head.

As soon as he laid his hand on my head I hopped up and ran to the ledge. "Child what are you doing?"

"Don't I swear if you go through with this, I will jump off this ledge and I wouldn't mind it one bit." He looked horrified and then stunned.

"You would kill yourself, just to make me go back inside and be miserable, about the things I've done?"

"I'm a human who is selfish, the guilt trip may work on Eric, and the commands may work on Eric, but they will not work on me." He looked positively helpless, I finally saw smoke rising from him I looked to Sookie who looked petrified at the situation. I took one foot off the ledge and was soon unbalanced. "I mean it Godric, and if you think I play I don't, I have wanted to kill myself for several years now, I mean I don't have nothing to live for so hey what's the point? Maybe I can meet John Lennon, have a pint with Princess Diana and hell, have sex, and the whole nine yards with the guy from glee." As I was ranting I didn't notice Godric right there, I did notice that he was almost on fire, it wasn't till I felt him grab me and run as fast as he could (which was fast) inside. I looked up and saw we were in a room, and not just any room, Eric's room. I looked at the giant man sitting on the bed blood covering his face from all the tears.

"Good god you look awful, what happened, you act like you maker died or something." He growled and was about to pounce on me when he looked up and was shocked to see Godric standing beside me. If I didn't feel depressed I did now, I watched as Eric wrapped his arms around his maker and weep. I sighed and walked into the bathroom grabbing a rag and damping it, I returned to the room to find them in the same position.

"Eric, stop crying, I got him to stay, cheez you're really a big baby aren't ya?" I lifted Eric's face to look at me and started to wipe away the blood. I then went to get a bowl full of water so that I didn't have to make trips back and forth to the bathroom. I sighed and thought about what would happen if I wasn't here to save him, would Sookie have even tried, or would she have let him meet the sun? I moved so that I could look at my work, and soon was satisfied, I went to walk out, but was stopped by both Godric and Eric.

"I could feel so much pain from you, when I was about to meet the sun, and then all the things you said on the roof. . . I'm sorry if I caused you sorrow." I looked at Godric with a blank face and without thinking slapped him.

"You ever do something like that again and I won't hesitate to drag your ass back into a room with a silver chain, and a stake through your leg." I pushed past them and was soon out the door, and to my own room. Before the door slammed I knew they heard me, they didn't need supper sonic hearing to know I was angry.

"Fuckin asshole."

**FEW HOURS LATER**

_I was taking a shower, and cooling down from the day's events, my aching bones thanking me for the relief they was feeling right now. I rinsed the shampoo from my hair and started to clean myself with the body wash. As the rag went down my body, and to my sex to clean, I was stopped; I looked up to see Eric._

"_The hell, can't I get a little privacy?"_

"_You belong to me and Godric we are the only ones that can please you." With that he removed his clothes and was soon in the shower, cutting the water off and plugging the hole in the tub, I was stunned why the hell wasn't I covering myself, and then just like that I hopped out the tub only to bump into a tatted chest._

_I looked up and saw Godric, his blue green eyes smiling gently at me._

"_Where are you going? Eric and I were going to bathe you." With that I was soon put in the tub with the water overflowing. Godric got behind me and sat down and Eric was in front of me. I felt my cheeks heat up as they lathered my body with what smelled like vanilla. I tensed when Eric's hands moved down and lower not really stopping. I felt his fingers glide over my sex and I jumped only to have Godric start to whisper sweet nothings in my ear, and rub my shoulders kissing them every other second._

"_Um, c-c-can I get out now, I'm getting all pruned from the water?" They smiled and soon I was lifted and set down on something hard, at first I didn't really care, until it went inside me, and hurt like hell, I wasn't even prepared, for what happened behind me, and soon I felt like I was going to be ripped in two._

I woke with a jolt; I felt the pain from my lower stomach and was spreading to my back. I was cramping, and it was killing me, I moved so that I was flat on the floor legs straight up on the wall, it usually helped. I was about to get to my little bag that Eric had graciously bought me, when the door swung open revealing a worried Eric and Godric, and soon zoomed next to me lifting me up and on to the bed, then both, I don't know why bit into their wrist and were trying to shove it in my mouth. I pushed them away and stood up.

"What is wrong with you two? I am not injured." They looked me over and were standing there moving my clothes to find something.

"Impossible we can smell your blood, and it is very strong, don't lie to us, we can smell it someone came and injured you while we were away?" I looked confused, it was then that I felt something wet run down my leg, I looked to see a very distinct red line, I paled and soon felt the bed behind me and my dress lifted up to show my bloody undies, I felt so embarrassed but not as embarrassed to when Eric ripped them off and started to inspect me. I wanted to sit up and run away, but they looked worried. I felt tears wheal up again, what the hell has gotten into them?

"I don't see any damage to her hymn but where is all this blood coming from?" I tried to close my legs, but they were still inspecting.

"I don't know and I don't smell any intruders in here, we should get some wares to check it out they have better smell then ours." I couldn't take it anymore; I kicked them both and locked myself in the bathroom.

"ASSHOLES IT'S MY PERIOD, YOU FUCKING MORONS, I SHOULD HAVE FIGURED YOU GUYS WOULDN'T REMEMBER HOW THIS SHIT GOES FOR A WOMAN!" Yes, if you couldn't tell I was humiliated, I turned the shower on and removed the rest of my clothes. I wasn't prepared, I wasn't used to having my period regularly, only because every once in a while I would take a birth control pill to make sure the cycle wouldn't continue, and for my acne, of course, people didn't believe me when I told them this, thinking I was a slut or something.

I sat in the now full tub that could hold a whole six people, sorry I was getting tired of standing, and I played with the blue wash cloth and made it float or sink it didn't matter to me. I was so relaxed that I didn't notice Godric come in.

"I wanted to apologize." I jumped and threw the nearest thing at the poor man. This happened to be an open shampoo bottle. I ducked in the water and looked at him as best I could. I felt so insecure now and I didn't even want to look at either of them right now.

"This is one reason I wish I could be glamoured so that I didn't have to deal with embarrassing things like this." He looked away from me and in the foggy mirror.

"Eric sends a somewhat apology of course he also said-." I cut him off with the conditioner bottle hitting him between his shoulder blades. He turned looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"He said something pervy I already know that, I don't want to know what he said." I looked away from him and into the water that was now murky from the hot water. I ducked lower and watched the steam come from the water; I noticed that he was now standing right beside the tub. "What can I help you with now?" He looked down at me and kneeled on the edge.

"I would like it if you let me help wash your back." I was taken back, and lost my footing to keep me above water, and having to sit up a little to keep from drowning.

"What, why would you want to do that? It doesn't seem right to me for some reason and I don't think it is proper for you to be in here anyways." He seemed disappointed and I looked away from his small frown and droopy face. "But since I am no proper lady, I think I can let it slid, and have someone clean my back, this one time." I turned around to hide the blush that was now trying to kill me from embarrassment. I heard the little tingles of the water as he reached for the wash rag and then felt his touch on my shoulder, and his fingers trace the star Lilly and stars on my right shoulder.

"It was when I was eighteen; my brother and I were three day and two years apart, well my adopted family." I touched the tat and remembered that I laughed at my brother as he had his done, leaving him with a very elaborate cross on his left arm. I smiled and remembered that I squeezed his hand when I had mine was done.

I felt soft cold lips being pressed on the tattoo; I looked back as best I could to see Godric's face pressed into my shoulder.

"It must have hurt."

"Not really but the filling was better than the outline." It was then that I heard a knock on the bathroom door and saw Eric enter; he stood frozen at the door, but soon walked in and sat with Godric. He saw the little tattoo and soon was tracing it too. I was glad they didn't see the recent one I had they would probably freak out about that one too. God this was so embarrassing, first they practically rip my clothes, okay my underwear from my body and now they were cleaning my back and calves.

I was starting to feel tired and was about to tell them that I was getting out, but as fate would have it I forgot about conditioner. I looked at the bottle that was by the sink all the way across the room, I played it off and acted like I was looking at the two vamps, but with my luck I knew they knew what I was looking at.

"You haven't conditioned your hair have you?"

"Yeah I did,"

"No because if you did you wouldn't have tangles in your hair." As Eric said this he pulled on the tangle and got a hiss out of me, I was tender headed, okay, I wasn't used to brushing my hair I usually left it alone and it would be okay. Soon I felt cool hands in my hair massaging and gently scratching, I bit my lip to keep from moaning, and let me tell you, damn whomever was conditioning my hair should become my personal hair dresser. I sighed a little and relaxed, how come I couldn't have something like this, oh yeah because I was broke and working in a bar.

"I- should- get- out- soon." I didn't trust my voice, I was so into this massage, and believe me when I say I couldn't trust my voice. I felt the water being poured on my head but not in a drowning way, no, it felt very relaxing. I yawned and looked at the two vampires. I just ruined my relaxing feeling as I remembered these two were vamps, and males, well I didn't mind the vamp part it was the male part I was concerned about.

Godric held out a towel for some reason though he didn't give to me as I reached out to it, no instead he pulled it away, I didn't understand, till I felt arms circle around my waist and lift me out of the tub. Let me tell you if you think them seeing my kooka was embarrassing, this was worse than dying. I didn't look at them, I couldn't.

"We have seen plenty of women naked; you don't have to be ashamed of your body." I blushed more and couldn't help but to take the towel from Godric and wrap myself to at least feel conservative.

"I wouldn't doubt that, but I feel comfortable with clothes on rather than off." I went to the dresser in the bedroom and pulled out some fresh undies and an over grown shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Still a shirt from Eric, cuz I can." Eric zoomed into the room, and looked at me, I looked in another drawer to find my favorite booty shorts, and I put them on and was out the room looking for something to watch on T.V. I found the anime section and was excited to see that they had a good variety, as I browsed through it, I jumped and did my happy dance when I saw Ouran High School Host club, immediately I pressed play. I had made popcorn before so I was munching on that and soon was on the fifth episode.

"What in the world is this?" I looked up to see Godric looking at the little cartoons and how they were interacting with each other. I smiled and was soon watching the first episode with Eric just in time to watch it with us.

"So this is anime, and it is awesome because it is illogical with the stuff they can do, why were they being so mean to the poor girl?" I snorted did he really just call Haruhi a poor girl, if anything she could be rich if she wanted to be, she had the brain for it, and could be a damn good lawyer.

_Welcome to Ouran academy where boys with way too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have too much time on their hands. Think of it as a playground for the super rich and powerful._

I smiled as Tamaki's voice explained the point of the anime, and helped answer Godric's question. I yawned and went to the kitchen to look at what was in the fridge, only to realize I wasn't home and didn't have anything.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I was lying down in the bed and thinking of course I was also dozing off, and was daydreaming; I was so into my daydream that I didn't know I was saying what I was thinking.

"Of course I would love to write the story for you mister catman." I was so bored and I knew that was the only way to entertain myself, of course I knew it would be stupid of me to be doing this, when Eric and Godric were in the other room. I started to act like I was an English woman having tea with her many snobby friends. "And then she said that Mrs. Pickle couldn't smell her own self if she had too." I was having so much fun that when I turned I saw Eric standing in the doorway.

"You are a strange human you know."

"Of course I know, besides I don't mind, weird is the new normal." I moved to go past the door when Eric blocked me in. "Come on I don't wanna stay in the room anymore, it's boring, and the people next door are so loud with their, oh Bill harder, and whatever that ladies name is." I did a best impression of a very high pitched woman's voice and a very deep voice for the male. Okay have I ever told you how much I hate vamp speed, well if I haven't I'm telling you now, I hate vamp speed. Eric decided that he would kindly entertain me. He threw me on the bed making me land dead center; I was so surprised that I didn't even move. Till His head popped into view. I was shocked that he was acting like this. . . Okay no I wasn't I mean come on I'm freaking cute, why wouldn't he? I moved so that I could sit up and roll away from him, only to have him growl.

"Stay, don't move." I raised my eyebrow and cocked my head to the side, as I heard the door open; there standing was a very shocked Godric and an emotionless Sookie.

"Sup," I then moved from under Eric and was leaving to go into the living room. Soon I was bombarded with Sookie asking questions one right after the other.

"Did you have sex with him, is he your boyfriend I don't think I approve." I sighed and read her thoughts only to be pissed that she had a slight thing for him, seriously if she wanted him she can have him, I wasn't going to fight her over a man. I then proceeded to walk out the room Sookie still following not knowing she was being ignored, I walked to the dining room where there were steak potatoes and green beans, and I took some and went back to the room, still followed by Sookie ranting about how Eric wasn't what he seemed and that he wasn't good for me.

"Oh but he is good for you? I can hear your thoughts of how you want to jump his damn bones Sookie you are really just a hypocrite, who can't handle that I am doing way better than you ever will be." Okay I don't like to be mean, but I was irritated, I had been stuck in a room all day nothing to do with weird sexual abusing vamps, and all she could do was come and get on my ass about how to live my life, what a fucking bitch. She was quiet and soon walked back to her room slamming the door shut, it was then that I realized that the room she went into was the room that had the loud ass people having sex.

"Where have you been?" I looked to see Godric standing in front of the door waiting for me, I sighed, great an interrogation. I slammed the door and went straight to my room with my food; I was almost to the sanctuary when Eric stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"We all need to talk." I growled there was perfectly good food, that will make my ass spread and they want to talk, god they want to starve me.

"Cant this wait? I'm wasting away to nothing over here." I pulled my shirt up to show them, only to have them smile about it. Freaking pervs, they moved me to sit between them on the couch.

"We want to strike a deal with you, you see we haven't had these types of feelings for someone in a long time, and I mean a long time.""

"What ya talking about Oldie?" He sighed and placed his hand on my inner thigh. Oh fuck me.

"We were wondering if we could be with you together, maybe it will help with these urges we are having." What, what urges, there shouldn't be any urges.

"We can't look at other woman the same as we look at you and this is a problem, we think that maybe, you maybe our . . ." Eric stopped and looked away, I raised my eyebrow and didn't know when or what I was saying but it all just came out before I said anything.

"Whatever do want you want."


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own Annabelle**

I think I didn't say the right words when "do what you want" came to mind. For as those words left my lips, they pounced I let out a surprised squeak and tried to jump over the couch resulting in me face planting the floor.

"I didn't mean with me you idiots, sheesh I'm not that kind of girl where I just fuck every man I see." I got up slowly and realized in the process of my amazing gymnastics I had spilt the food all over the place.

"You said do what you want and we want you." Motherfuck I thought this would bite my ass later, but not like now.

"How about I buy you guys a hooker instead?" Eric growled and zoomed in front of me, his hand was raised but he didn't strike instead he, grunted and zoomed out the room. "I'm sorry I just can't mess around like-."

"You do not have to apologize we rushed this and I understand, Eric and I are going to his home back in Shreveport, you are welcome to come with us." I smile what an understanding man.

"I think I will, and I should go find Eric to see if he will forgive me for denying him whatever it is." I walked out before Godric could say anything else, I heard sex all over the place and it was very distracting, I wonder if this is all vamps do, have sex and drink blood.

"Oh Eric," I paused, what the fuck? Who was that? I opened the door, and saw Eric on top of the one and only Sookie Stackhouse. I couldn't move, I didn't realize they were staring at me, just as in shock as I was.

"Annabelle" before either of them could move I ran, it seemed logical at the time, if I was going to be faced with Eric, saying he wanted me, but then go and mess with someone else, how I could trust him, I didn't know. I think it registered to him but a little too late. I had pushed the button to go down, and as the doors to the elevator closed I saw him running to beat the door, only getting there a second after it closed. I was relieved, maybe I could go back to my bar; I know it would disappoint Godric that I wasn't going to go with them back to Shreveport, but I think it is for the best.

"It really is I think for the best, Eric can continue his escapades how he feels, Godric won't have to watch over me and be back to his old self, and I can go back to work in my bar. Yep and we all live happily ever after." Luck was on my side right now, but it was the fates I was worried about.

I saw the door in my sights and I was almost there, so close, I would have made it, if it wasn't for Jason. Fuck me, sideways up a goddamn tree.

"Annabelle, can we talk?" I didn't know what caused me to, but I said yes.

"Well you've grown,"

"Excuse me,"

"The last time I saw you were short, well you still are, but I miss you why don't you come back to Bon Temps? With Sooks and me, we could catch up." I looked at him and then around making sure that Eric or Godric didn't find me.

"Jason I don't remember half of my childhood, and I don't know where you get the notion that we know each other, but I think you should forget it." I was going to walk around him and straight to the door, when his phone rang, he answered, and I had to make sure it wasn't Sookie.

"Hello, ah hey Sooks, what up?" Fuck why can't I get a break? He turned and looked at me wide eyed and without giving him a chance to comprehend what was going on I ran to the door not stopping. I knew my way around Dallas so I could lose him if I was careful. "Damn it girl, I didn't know you can run." I gasped and started to sprint, Jason was right on my tail how was it possible.

"Stop chasing me Jason you won't be able to keep up after awhile so just give up." I had made it to Main Street now if I could only find Becca and her crew they could help me by stalling Jason. I was a block ahead, but he stayed right behind knowing where I turned, it was then that an arm circled my waist and a hand covered my mouth, I waited till Jason passed the dark corner till I started to fight the attacker.

"Relax Anna, seriously if I wanted to hurt you I would by now." Ben, oh thank god, it was Ben.

"How, how did you do that, where is Becca?" He smirked and gave me a bottle of water.

"How do we do things you should know that by now at least. Come on I'll take you back to your bar." With no further conversation we were gone, looking out for Jason, and making sure not to cause attention for ourselves.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

We stood in front of Old Dirt; I came up with the name after the vamps came out seeing as I thought it was funny. I walked in only to hear yelling and stuff crashing; I didn't hesitate and ran inside, a worried looking Ben behind me.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know who you are talking about." There was Macy standing her ground against two vampires, one short the other gigantic. I moved so that Macy could see me but not cause attention to me. I motioned to the office, and she just shook her head as they asked her and she was being creative.

"You act like we sell vamp blood in our office, please stop destroying the bar and leave, we have no business, with baka." Acting like we sell vamp blood meant the office wasn't safe, so I motioned for the back exit and if she could escape that way.

"We are getting tired of this and what do you mean selling vamp blood, is there blood in your boss's office?" She shook her head and then again.

"There is NO WAY, she could be selling that stuff, we made a deal, and I don't know where Annabelle is at." Ben had been behind me the whole time; I motioned for him to help her out, so quietly he stood up.

"Hey Macy that shipment is here, you know the one with the tequila." Thank god these people were such good actors.

"HE KNOWS WHERE ANNABELLE IS!" Fuck they brought Sookie. Ben ran as fast as he could and was soon out the door and I'm sure on the other side of town by now. I cursed mentally and kept my barriers up, everyone had their backs turned towards the only exit right now and I was going to take advantage of that, till Jason came in huffing like he ran a mile.

"I lost her, she can run that girl." I moved slowly to hide in the indention of the bar so he couldn't see me, but as the fates had it, I ended up knocking over a bottle of Bacardi. I made it to the indention in time for Eric to check the bar. He hopped over, and soon was standing right in front of me; I closed my eyes and didn't open them till I felt a hand touch my cheek.  
"Annabelle, I'm sorry." I didn't look at him when he apologized; it was then that Godric stepped in.

"What else Eric, tell her what we discussed before?" Eric looked confused and then smirked.

"Come live with Godric and me in Shreveport." I looked away and to Godric, he wasn't really pushing the subject, but it was evident that he wanted me there. I sighed and nodded my head, what the heck Eric is a vamp, and he has needs I should forgive him, and just move on, it wasn't like we were together or anything.

"Alright I'll pack my things I guess, course I got to sign some paperwork and stuff to make sure Macy will be alright with taking over the bar." Macy was excited to say the least, she hugged the crap out of me and soon I was in my old office.

"I will have someone come make sure everything is running smoothly for you remember vamp blood is not allowed and no draining of the human customers, make-."

"I got it I know I have been here long enough to know how you run things, don't worry; this will still be a respectable bar." I sighed this is why I trusted Macy with my life, with that I sighed the paper, and Macy was the owner of Old Dirt.

We all were on the plane back to Bon Temps; Eric wanted to drop Sookie and Bill off only to remember that her car was still at his bar called Fangtasia. I sighed and wanted to go to sleep, I lay my head on Godric's shoulder and played with his hair, well what little hair he had. I heard a growl and looked over to see an irritated Eric. I heard Godric chuckle and soon I was laying on both of them, my head on Godric's lap and my legs over Eric's. I didn't know why they were acting like this, but I didn't mind they were pretty comfy for dead bodies. We all exited the limo and were soon inside Fangtasia.

"We have to go now; I don't want to leave Tara alone longer than I have too." I smiled and was glad to finally get them away from me, I was tired of all this talking from Sookie, and she never shut up.

"We just have to stay here a moment, so I can finish some paperwork." I sighed and we were inside, as we walked in I saw a blonde woman standing yelling at Eric, I laughed I couldn't believe that someone would yell at him like this. Soon the yelling stopped and she looked at me.

"Well hello,"

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Annabelle, but you can call me Anna."

"Hmm pleasures all mine, I'm Pam." I smiled, oh lord I think Pam swings both ways. She was very old fashioned, and I wonder how old she was, she seemed to be old but younger than Eric, maybe by a few years or so.

"Pam, do as I say," with that she was gone, I looked over to Eric and he just shrugged his shoulders going into his office. We all went in to find a young girl getting her shirt on and was leaving; she smiled and soon was gone.

"That's a new one for me, I never thought I would see another woman's chest and be jealous." Eric laughed and Godric just held a smile, of course it was gone as soon as Bill and Sookie were in the office.

It was then they proceeded to tell us of this woman and then all of a sudden Godric was up and getting prepared for battle with the rest not knowing what to do it was then that they all turned to me.

"Anna I think it would be best if you stay here."

"What, why I wouldn't be in any danger and besides what makes you think you should go you just as weak as me?" Stupid Sookie

"She is right though, Pam," with a firm call the woman was back in her underwear and a very baggy shirt. "Watch over Annabelle, make sure she doesn't leave, no matter what." I looked at Eric and Godric gave her a firm look and with that they all left.

"Son of a bitch, this is so unfair you know, god, let's get a drink." She smiled and we were soon drinking some amazing brandy.

**PAM**

Great now I have to babysit how fantastic, but once she said let's drink I raised my eyebrow and didn't argue with her, I'll let her do what she wants, but I will use caution.

It was almost dawn and she had drunk the whole bottle and was starting a love you speech and soon crying. Interesting how the body works, she pulled out her cell and decided to call someone, putting it on speaker phone. I think if I was human I would be more amused.

"Hello"

"Hey Shexy,"

"Oh you god your drunk and looking for a booty call."

"Nopes, but I love you." The person on the other line laughed and soon was directing her to go to bed, it was then she started crying and saying she was in trouble.

"You're not in trouble, do you want me to put mom on the phone."

"NO I don't wanna talk to mom, she's mean." With that she said her goodbyes and looked at me, I raised my eyebrow, and watched as she stumbled over to me.

"Hmm Pam, you're looking deliciously hot in that."

"Wow, you're hitting on me. . . Well of course why wouldn't you." She smiled and then looked around, soon putting her hair up and found a sink, it was then she puked, and not just in the sink, but everywhere, I sighed and gave her an aspirin and went to lay her down in Godric's and Eric's new room. They could deal with this not me. With that I closed the door and got Ginger to clean the mess up. Of course she was screaming her head off about how gross it was.

**ERIC**

We come in all battered and bruised promising Sookie we would fix her house later, and we left. I walk in to the ripe smell of puke and Ginger yelling at Pam how gross it was.

"Why do you think I aint cleaning it, hurry up I don't have all night." I smirked and watched as Pam left to mine and Godric's room.

"What in the world?" I looked to see Godric, he was in shock, he covered his nose and followed after Pam, I of course glamoured Ginger to shut her mouth. I soon followed Godric, and saw he was leaned over Anna making sure she was alright.

**GODRIC**

Anna was in a very deep sleep and didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon it was then I saw the bottle of brandy she was holding.

"I tried to get that away from her only to be yelled at, it was very amusing her drunken antics have made my night, well I'm off have fun with her, I suggest you don't wake her, unless, you want to be raped." I watched as she was gone and down in her room, it was then that Anna woke and was looking at me, I smiled softly at her, and then she looked at Eric.

"This isn't one of those sex dreams is it, cuz I don't wanna." Eric laughed and I couldn't help but to join in.

**ANNABELLE**

God please don't be a sex dream cuz I don't think I can do it, the first dream it felt real and this dream well, let's just say I don't think I could handle this one right now.

"This is not a dream, but you need a bath, you stink like vomit." Oh such a charmer Eric, thanks for saying I reek, but he was right, I smelled myself and cringed, quickly I ran to the bathroom and soon was doing my business.

I'm never drinking with Pam ever again


	5. Chapter 5

**I own Annabelle **

_Hands oh man did these hands know how to work, I watched as they went back to their owners to find Eric and Godric._

"_Oh great, what do you guys want? How come every time I wake up you two are here?" They looked well horny, what lust please these bitches were fucking horny as hell._

_I moved to go to the bathroom only to have them follow me around, I think it was then that I realized that this, dreaming of them all the time was going to suck._

"_We want to make you scream our names, to make you feel good, and to make you ours." I stood there like someone just told me they killed my dog, this is really what they want, nah that is total bull, they just wanted their dead dicks wet._

"_Well I don't feel like it tonight, let's all watch movies, a scary movie." Well if they tried the kicked puppy dog face it wasn't working. _

_I was sitting between the two thinking; of course I don't know why I was sitting between the two I should have been on the love seat. It didn't take long for them to start their touching. We were starting to get into it like deeply into it, they were ripping my clothes, nibbling general areas that we making me moan, and touching places._

"_You can't have both of them." What the hell was that?_

"_What do you mean?" I looked around to find a figure in the love seat; it leaned forward showing me, in an elegant silver dress._

"_It will be hard to choose one is going to love you more than the other, and when that happens in love triangles, someone will lose."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about." It was then Eric dominated me in a kiss, which took me off guard and I tried to dominate him, which wasn't working._

"_What do you think will happen, listen to me, I am you, it won't turn out like you want it." My conscience I guess was starting to get to me._

"_But I love them both." I gasped and started to cry, she, I was right I couldn't have them both it would be wrong. I couldn't put them in that position, they knew each other longer than they've known me._

"_Are we hurting you?" I looked at them, and then back to the chair to see I was gone._

I woke with a jolt, what the hell was that, and did I just admit to myself that I love those two vamps? I don't think that's right, okay maybe it was right.

The door to my room flung open and in zoomed Eric and Godric, I didn't really notice the tears falling from my face till Godric went to grab some Kleenex. Eric held me, and I didn't know if I wanted to be anywhere near them right now.

"What did you dream about, that made you so sad?" I blushed and looked at him and then at the door where Godric stood.

"I don't wanna say it; it would be weird to talk about that dream." I felt my embarrassment rise and soon they were both laughing at me.

"Oh, was it a good dream probably about me and Godric huh?" I couldn't look at them, what assholes. They just laughed at me and I couldn't take it, I went towards the bathroom and soon was followed.

"What are you two doing?"

"Taking a shower, what else?"

"No, I'm taking a shower."

"We could all fit, unless you want a bath?" Maybe I should skip my shower and just go watch a movie or something, like I don't know maybe P.S I love you, or the one where J-lo go prego, or maybe the notebook. Nah fuck it my hygiene is more important than these two. With that I turned around and was about to say no to them when I was pinned to the wall.

"Uh, ouch that kind of hurt, you could be more gentle or something." I felt my underwear being pulled down gently and looked down to see Godric. "What are you-?" Okay I was totally going to stop this, maybe, hopefully, okay maybe in two hours.

"Oh. Crap," I felt Godric's tongue and oh lord did that thing feel amazing, it's not fair that, they had more experience than I did. I wanted to squeeze something to get this build up of butterflies to go away. I looked up and felt my back arch into everything they did. Soon I was tossed on the bed and I couldn't help it my sex drive was kicked in.

I tossed Godric down and was on top of him, teasing him really, I would put his head in and sit there I would flex my muscle and that really would set him off, I looked at Eric and with my index finger I motioned for him to come here, with every step he took which was slow, I pushed myself down on Godric, which resulted in words that I didn't even know. It was then that Godric had his hands on my hips, and I stopped and looked at him, his face full of worry.

"You're a virgin." I cocked my head to the side, and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"How do you know these moves?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" With that Eric had made it across the room, and I had grabbed hold of his cock and with one hand, I jerked him off, the other I moved Godric's hands from my hips, and returned my slow journey down his length, of course it hurt when I got to a certain spot but I just busted through it. His head was thrown back in what looked like pure ecstasy I smiled and looked at Eric, I stopped my motion with my hand and he looked down.

"Why did you stop?" I smirked at his snarl, and before he could say anything else had him in my mouth. I was smiling as I watched them try not to lose control, I had pushed both their hands away when they went to touch or grab me. They didn't like it, but I did I liked to watch them in this crazed state for some reason, it was funny. I was totally in control, they are so easy, but I was starting to move my pace faster, Godric was keeping up, and Eric looked like he just wanted to ram my face.

I guess they couldn't take anymore because soon, Eric was behind me and Godric was grabbing my hips and pushed me onto Eric, he slowly entered and I grabbed Godric's shoulders and braced as best I could. Soon we were all sitting up, me on Eric and Godric, oh my, did they just go deeper?

They both started to move the same pace and I kept up, I was grabbing them and I didn't know how to react, well that's a lie yeah I did, but these two, it was their turn to tease me.

"Oh lord, oh, please don't stop." I heard them chuckled and then they bent down and Godric had my left breast in his mouth, well as best he could since I had little A-cup breast, and Eric was trailing kisses down my neck and up again. I watched as Godric bit my breast and I leaned down so that my head was on his and I held on the Eric's hand, it was then that I arched as Eric went to bite me.

Well to say that was the best freaking orgasm ever, would be very, very correct. I waited till they finished and watched as threw their heads up and soon they came. They fell to the side; I of course didn't have a choice as they dragged me down with them.

"What was that language you were speaking Godric, it sounded romantic in away." Eric was holding me close to him kissing my forehead and neck, while Godric pet my hair and traced my curves.

"Romanian," was all he said, I felt myself dosing off, I felt them inside me still, they didn't pull out or move for that matter, so I didn't mind.

"Go to sleep you look exhausted." I didn't get the choice because soon I was asleep.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I woke to them sleeping next to me, holding me like I would run away from them, I looked from one to the other, and just hoped that what I did, didn't just set the course for total destruction. I moved so that I was on my back, holding both Eric and Godric's head on my chest, they seemed to really like that.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own Annabelle**

I looked at the dark sky and sighed, I hadn't seen Godric or Eric since we finished helping Sookie with that maenad, or should I say after we had sex. I watched as the sky turn a lighter shade and worried, they usually came in now and I knew that. I listened for the door, but it never opened it was then the phone rang. I ran and before the first ring ended I answered.

"Hello!" The voice didn't answer at first, I said hello again and soon they answered.

"We aren't coming home since it is day out we will be back tonight, we have some business to do, and we will see you tonight." With that there was a click and I clicked the phone shut. I felt like I must have done something wrong, was it too early to have an intimate relationship, before I knew it I slid down the wall and had tears going down my face. I stayed there for what felt like hours, it was then there was a knock on the door. I didn't move I stayed and curled up against the wall hoping the person would go away soon.

"Hey are you alright, what's wrong?" I think I cried more than anything that day, the man just freaked out and tried calling someone. "Come on Sook I don't know how to comfort a crying woman." The man had put it on speaker phone.

"Take the woman in your hands and tell her it is alright, or do you want me to put Eric on the phone and tell you how to do it."

"What, is he with you or something?"

"Well yeah, why it there something wrong Alcide?" I stopped I looked up at the phone and then at the man. He looked at me and then looked relieved, he thanked her and hung up. He was with Sookie, but, then where was Godric? I stood up and looked for my cell phone and called Godric.

I waited on the ringing and then there was a click indicating that someone answered.

"Hello," the voice sounded like he was doing something I heard a moan and then a high pitched yeah. I hung up; I hung up and ran to the bathroom the man following.

"Hey come on are you alright?" I ignored him and slammed the door in his face I puked, how sick, I gave them my virginity and they were out doing anything with anyone else but me. I walked out the bathroom to see the guy standing there with a towel, he looked flustered and tried to wipe my eyes, I gently pushed his hand away.

"Thanks I will pay you for your services tell Godric or Eric, who ever sent you to not worry about it cuz your about to own all my money, what is you banking account number?" He gave it to me hesitating, but after awhile I threatened him. He gave me the number and I gave him everything but a thousand dollars.

"Are you sure this is a lot and I don't think Godric or Eric will be happy with me."

"Who cares your rich now that means you can leave go where ever you want and never have to deal with these goddamned vamps." With that I started to pack my room.

"Whoa, whoa what are you doing?" I kept packing and I soon had everything I owned in the back, which wasn't much.

"I'm leaving, what does it look like?" He paced around and looked at the clock reading 3:45, I felt more tears in my eyes, but fought them away. Alcide stood in front of the door blocking it.

"I can't let you leave I would die if that happened." I sighed and was about to say something, when the phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and then open and broke the phone. I looked at Alcide and then over at the jewelry, I then looked over at Alcide again.

"Take the jewelry,"

"What?"

"Take the fucking jewelry I don't care what you do, just take the jewelry and leave or I'll call the cops and tell them you robbed me and tried to rape me, or something." He looked irritated, but before I could move to leave, he picked me up and set me down in the bathroom. He scrunched up his nose at the smell, and then looked over at the toilet. I looked away and to the bath tub.

"Look I don't know what is goin on, but I can't let ya just leave." I felt tears prickle against my eyes, why couldn't things go simple for me?

"Exactly you don't know anything, so let me go and I will give you anything you want." He sighed and shook his head. He then left and shut the door, I went to follow him only to find that he pinned the door with something.

"Let me out," I heard him sigh and then footsteps and then quiet. I stayed silent and sat down.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I sat in the tub I don't know what time it was or how long I was in there, but I know I didn't care, he brought me food and then would still leave me in the bathroom, he would then come in and take the plate of food that I never touched. This went on for a couple more hours, and I guess he finally got fed up with it.

"I know you are hungry I can't hear your stomach all the way over here, come on just eat this and I will let you come out of the bathroom." I sighed and started to get undressed. "Whoa, what are you doing?" He turned and left and was talking outside the door. "Uh, I didn't see anything, I swear." I started the water and waited for it to fill all the way up.

"Its fine I don't care, aint the first time someone seen me naked it won't be the last." I cut the water off and was soon watching the water flow like a waterfall, covering the bathroom in water.

"They should be home here soon I will just wait in the living room, I unlocked the door, if you need anything just call me." With that he left me sitting there, thinking, which I don't think was a good thing.

I know I lost track of time because I was still in the tub and without any knocking or warning the door burst open, I didn't move or flinch. I just sat there looking at the wall. I felt like an empty shell.

**Godric/ Eric**

As we zoomed in I could see the wolf we hired pacing around like crazy, we looked at him and then over to the bathroom door.

"Eric go check on Anna, I will stay with the wolf." With that Eric was gone and I looked over at Alcide, Eric said that he was very useful and that he helped with Sookie. I felt bad that we had to leave her, I thought that maybe keeping her out of the loop would protect her, no, it only hurt her more.

"I don't know what she heard on the phone when she called you or Eric, but she just flipped and said she needed to leave, I didn't think you would be happy with her gone, so I locked in the bathroom giving her food when I thought she would be hungry, but she never ate." I listened as he explained the day's events, we felt her sadness, her loneliness, yet we couldn't come to her.

Godric was talking to the wolf, and I just burst into where I assumed where she was, I was listening to the wolf talk to Godric, and looked over at Anna, there she sat, her fire red hair plastered to her face, and her green eyes staring intently at the wall, not moving, I went to go and get her out of the bath, when something stopped me. I looked down to see water had hold of my ankles. I looked at Anna and saw that she hadn't moved one inch. It was then the water was traveling up to my waist, holding me so I couldn't move.

"Godric" he zoomed in not hesitating one bit, he took a look at Anna and then to me, he was going to move to go get her, but was also stopped.

"What the, what is this, some type of magic?" We looked at Anna and tried to get rid of the binds that held us.

"I'm sorry I don't know what those are." She didn't look away from the wall, I don't know what got her like this, but it is now starting to piss me off.

"What do you mean you don't know, you have to be the one controlling this mess, they seem to be protecting you." I watched as she ducked lower into the water and then raised again, her hair darker and dripping.

"Why are there packed bags sitting in the living room Anna?" I was confused; I didn't see any packed bags anywhere.

"I was going to leave, but that idiot stopped me." She looked at Alcide who was standing in the door way watching the display. She then got the towel and wrapped it around herself, and then walked past us.

"Anna, Anna, ANNNA!"

"Yes, Mr. Northman," he seemed surprised with the harsh tone, but continued. "How do we get out of this thing?"

**ANNA**

"Why don't you ask Sookie, or better go fuck a girl?" With that I looked at Alcide and he moved I pat him on his shoulder and walked to the living room. I got dressed and grabbed the suit case walked out the door.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

I saw a sign that said Bon Temps, so this is where Sookie and Jason lived; well I better hurry up then.

I had been walking for a while and soon came across a bar called Merlots. My head started to hurt, but I didn't mind. I went to the door to see it wasn't really busy, but had a few people. I walked in and everything went quiet, I saw everyone staring at me.

"Can I help ya with something, I am not the meal." With that everyone went back to what they were doing. I was about to sit down when I heard a male voice call my name.

"Annabelle," I turned and a scruffy man, he didn't hesitate and was soon hugging me, I struggled a little bit and soon I was out of the man's arms.

"What the hell man, I don't-."

"Anna?" Oh goddamn it how many people know me? I turned and saw an African American woman who stood there in shock. "LAFAYETTE!" I watched as a man came rushing in talking straight shit about something.

"Damn it hooka there better be a sexy muthafucka in there." I turned to see another African American, but male. I watched as they were about grab me and hug me when I backed away.

"The fucks how the hell do you people fucking know me?" I moved was about to head out the door, when I was soon blocked by the woman and taking to the back, and we were all in an office.

"Oh no hooka I aint bein apart a' this, does Sooks know you're here?" I sighed and pressed my arm against the wall.

"Why does everyone know that bitch I fucking swear if I hear her goddamn name one more time, I'm going to fucking kill myself." They seemed more surprised than before.

"What happened to you?" The man moved to touch me, but I moved away from him and looked at like he was nuts and then to the other two people.

"I'm leaving," they were about to say something, but I held my hand up and they stopped short. "Don't tell Sookie you saw me, and if anyone comes in asking for me, tell them you didn't see me."' With that I walked out the office. Soon the man followed.

"What, what are you talking about, I am not letting you walk out again." He pinned me to the wall and looked me in the eyes.

"I missed you for all these years." He had me in a death grip hug and I knew I wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

"I need a fucking shot." With that I pushed him off and went to the bar area. There was no one there and a bunch of pissed off people looking for their drinks, it was then a red head, she was making drinks and looking flustered, I sighed, great I'm going to have to help out.

"Oh come on, Sam I need help." With that I pushed her out the way and asked the man for his drink.

"Sex on the beach, how long will-?"

"Shut up fool this is my bar you will get your drink, now you?"

"Purple nurple,"

"You"

"Screw driver" I started on the drinks and soon was taking shots with everyone. I smiled and placed the pitcher of beer on the table with two men sitting there, one was Jason.

"Jason, what's up bud, what have you been doing?" He seemed surprised and got up, and hugged me. I didn't mind and hugged him back.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was here to eat something, but got molested by the owner, he's so freaking weird." I placed the beer down on the watched as Sam came out looking a little miffed about how the customers seemed satisfied. It was then that I smiled and was soon eating a burger, that Jason bought me. I was about to talk to Jason about how they knew me, when I saw Sookie come in.

"Shit, Jason very interesting but I have to go love, see ya when I see ya." I was almost out the door, when someone grabbed my arm. I saw that it was Tara.

"Oh no you are gunna say hello to her even if she says something nasty."

"Tara you don't understand if she sees me she will tell Eric, or his maker, I have to get away from her." With that I was soon out of her grasps and she covered as best she could for me. I made it to the woods and was about to continue to maybe back to Texas when I heard a twig snap, I turned and was about someone following me. I looked around some more and then looked at the bush in front of me, there sticking out was a snout; I backed away only to land flat on my ass. The snout soon was out of the bush and there standing was a brown and white collie. I sighed and watched as it came over and licked my face before walking back towards the bar. I sighed and stood up dusting off the dirt and grass that had gathered on my butt.

"That is the last time I will ever be scared of a rustlings bush." I was about to walk away when all of a sudden I ran into something hard, my nose hurt and I couldn't help but to glare at the offending thing. "Well excuse you; god can't even get a little politeness around here, everyone acts like chickens with their heads cut off."

"I am sorry." I paused and looked up to see that it was Bill. Well if I wasn't running from Sookie I surely needed to now.

"Uh, Bill, why are you out here?" He looked down and chuckled.

"Eric and Godric are looking for you, and I told them if I saw or maybe smelled you in the area I would contact him, but that doesn't mean I will." I looked around and moved so that my body was ready to run.

"Well you see, since you don't like Eric, I think you should maybe forget that you saw me." With that I was walking around, but was soon stopped, there standing in front of me was Godric.

"You're right I won't tell Eric, but Godric, I like." Son of a fucking bitch, I sighed and moved so that I was facing a random tree. I pouted and was about to walk towards the bar only to be faced with Eric.

"GODDAMN IT THIS IS A FUCKING GANG UP!" touché Bill tou-fucking-che.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own Annabelle**

Here I was sat in a chair, not able to leave. I was bored angry, and very, very uncomfortable. I had to deal with a crying Sookie, an angry Godric, and a tantrum throwing Eric, very eventful.

"Why did you leave, do we not do enough for you, why just tell us why?!" Oh that was Eric; you know how he gets with his emotional self. I was about to get up and leave for the bathroom when I was blocked and pushed to sit down.

"Please answer the question Annabelle." That's Godric, being the calm civil one. I moved past him and was almost to the bathroom.

"Why, why can't I just have a man that wants me for me? It's always about Annabelle, I hate her." There she is Sookie, always the attention seeker, Bill was here but he kept his mouth shut and watched the scene play out. I was finally at the door; I pushed it open and slammed the door. All I could here was voices, and thoughts and vampire craziness, and now Godric's and Eric's thoughts. . . Wait Godric's and Eric's thoughts? That's not right, I swung the door open and there they stood, waiting as though I would forgive them.

_Forgive us little one, I love you so much._

_Please I love her I love her so much the way she smells the sex, god I would die without her._

"I can hear your thoughts." They stopped and looked at me as though I grew two heads. "You both are in love with me?" It was then they were both out of my view and Sookie was on top of me, pulling and scratching. I heard a growl and then air filled my lungs.

"You take everything from me you bitch, I hope you die, I don't want to see you in my town you hear me, I fucking hate your guts." Well at least I didn't have to deal with her dumb ass, with that Bill and Sookie were gone, literally, Bill died that night because Eric ripped Sookie in half, and I guess Bill didn't like that, because Bill was soon decapitated by Godric.

So in the end I had to clean up their bloody mess, burn the house and tell Jason that Sookie burnt her house down. I looked over at the two vampires and then over to the burning house, somehow this all turned me on, not in a lets have gentle sex way, no this was, I'll fucking kill you; rip your clothes off dirty sex. So we ensued in our dance and yes, we did rip clothes.

**FEW DAYS LATER**

We were at their funeral that Godric so happily put together, of course it was at night so pretty much all supes and humans could come, of course, a lot of people showed up saying good riddance and how they would miss her. I just sighed and soon we were gone, Jason would come over and spend time with me when he could, he found a nice girl, Jessica, Bill's progeny was a handful but she likes me so I didn't mind. Pam was so much fun to make fun of people with; she kept me entertained when Godric and Eric had important business to handle.

As for me, I had great sex, amazing alcohol, awesome clothes, and two vamps that love me; of course I wouldn't give it up for the world, even if some weirdo knocked on my door exclaiming they were my parents.

I was walking around in my underwear and a T-shirt that belonged to Eric, when the door bell was rung. "Hold on give me a minute." I moved so that I had at least some cover so that I didn't give them a peep show.

I finally answered the door and looked up at the over towering people at the door.

"Hello we are looking for Annabelle Marie Jocelyn."

"Nope sorry I'm Annabelle Marie Stackhouse, no Jocelyn's here." I was about to close the door, when I was grabbed by my arm, and to a van with tinted windows. Well fuck me.

I kicked one of the men on his shin and another where the sun didn't shine. I then ran back inside and to Godric's and Eric's room. I jumped on their bed and climbed in between them. It was then Godric pinned me to the wall and growled, I wrapped my legs around him and cried.

"Godric, someone is in the house, they tried to kidnap me." He finally sobered up from sleep and was soon out the room and in the sun filled one I chased after him only to see that he didn't make it fully up the stairs. I grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, and then soon we were back in the room with Eric up and helping me.

"Godric, what is going on?"

"Intruders, we must protect her." With that I was thrown in a casket with both of them and soon we were asleep again. The intruders didn't find the secret room, but they did trash our home. I cried and looked at the mess they made, I looked at the picture of Jason, Eric, Godric, me, and Pam all either making a funny face, (Jason and I) or they were serious as can be. I placed it back on the mantle only to cut myself on the rigid class that was stuck in the picture.

"Oh good your still alive." I heard the voice of Pam which made me happy and I looked to see she wore her pink pumps with her pink outfit. Yep she wore to much pink.

"Pam, call a cleanup crew, while Godric and I take care of Anna." With that she was gone speaking some language I didn't know. I watched as Jessica soon came zooming in the door, hugging me till I turned blue. I gave her some true blood and sat with her on the couch, and we watched as Eric and Godric paced around.

"Uh, I think I know who did it."

"Why, do you say that Jessica?"

"Because, I think Steve, left us a present again, and not the good kind." With that there was a boom and the house again destroyed.

I was sandwiched between all the vamps, I could feel wet liquid flow onto me and my leg was a little sore. No one moved, and I waited till they thought it was okay to get up. I looked over and saw that they were all knocked out. I sighed and looked to see Pam on top of Eric shielding him. I did the most logical thing I could and placed them all in Eric's and Godric's room to heal. I grabbed a lot of true blood and was down stairs making sure they slept the rest of the night.

**Next night**

They were awake, Jessica screaming out of pain and Pam mad because her shoes were ruined. I just thanked whatever god out there that loved us. I watched as Godric had to feed Jessica his blood, I was a little sad that Pam couldn't do it, but I was fine with it.

It was then that there was a whoosh of air and Eric was gone. I watched as Pam went after him leaving me with Jessica and Godric. Soon Jessica looked at me, giving an apologetic smile and Godric kissed me. I heard screams come from upstairs, I was about to go check it out, but was pulled by Godric to the bed.

"You are exhausted little one, please go to sleep, I will stay here with you." I fought but soon was tuckered out and fast asleep holding on to Godric.

**Jessica**

Why didn't he just tell her that I was with him, gosh I feel like such a slut now, God I just wish she would be okay with it, I mean I didn't mean for this to happen and when she called while we were doing it, I tried to keep my voice down, but his hands and body were so amazing.

"Jessica, why don't you go and help Eric and Pam clean up the mess?" With that I was gone I couldn't watch them, I felt like such a whore, at least I wasn't a Sookie whore god; she fucked every supe you could think of. I shook my head and was on my way.

**Godric**

I could smell, feel and pretty much taste the anxiety, and exhaustion off my love, I felt so horrid that I cheated on her, and here she was taking care of us like it was nothing for her. I pet her hair and placed her gently down on the bed letting her rest. I was gone upstairs soon and I watched as Eric ripped a man's heart out.

"What the fuck is wrong with you three?" We all turned to look at Pam, she had her hip out and her blank I don't give a fuck face looking at us.

"We cheated on her."

"Excuse me."

"WE cheated on Anna."

"Well you two better fix it; you get what I'm putting down." With that she went back to the room and Jessica followed.

"She is right Eric, we can't keep cheating on her, and her mind will soon shut us out if we continue like this."

"So you were having sex with Jessica while I was talking to you?"

**Annabelle**

I knew they were acting funny, I let them both in and they can't do anything but hurt me. They looked over to me and then zoomed to me hugging me close to them.

"Understand it wasn't our intentions, please, we didn't want to hurt you, we just wanted to get all the frustration and anger out, and we couldn't do that with you." I felt vomit come up, but it was stuck in my throat, almost like a base ball was lodged in there.

"You could have done anything you wanted to me, and I still would have loved you both." I felt them pull me closer to them, almost as if they knew I was going to leave again.

**Few days later**

The sex was rougher and better than ever as lady Gaga says, if it isn't rough it isn't fun, so I got use to all the bruises, and bites sometimes they had to give me blood, but it was fine with me.

Jessica apologized for everything, they both stayed with us, oh and we killed Steve for being a major dick, of course that put us in trouble with Nan but who cared.

I was watching T.V and trying to figure out why the world was having chaotic melt downs about the randomness things. Like a woman having a baby on the hospital floor, or trying to find Casey Anthony, and this stupid Zimmerman case that didn't even make sense to me. I cut the T.V off and went to make me something to eat, when Alcide came in. I looked at him and watched as he went in the fridge to get something to drink and leave, I raised an eyebrow and was about to follow when a woman came in and stopped me.

"You must be Anna, we are here to protect you in the day, Alcide and I are so excited to help out, oh lord I can't believe I'm meeting you, Alcide has made me jealous once or twice about you, and I see why everyone is trying so hard to protect you."

"Uhhhhhhh," yes my very intelligent self that is all you can come up with. "Alcide I think you forgot something, like I don't know your girlfriend." Soon he was running back in grabbing her and throwing her down. His growling kinda turned me on.

"How did you find me?"

"Oh sugar bear I followed you."

"Don't call me that Damn it, Darla you need to leave before I kill you." With that she was gone and out the house in seconds crying about how he never loved her. I looked at him and smiled.

"You have away with women." I walked back to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, cereal, and milk. Soon he joined me on the couch.

"What are you talking about?" I gave him my look what happened earlier look and he just grumbled next to me. I snorted and threw some of my cereal his way, earning me a little growl.

"Buck up you'll find someone eventually." I was going to take a bite when suddenly his mouth was on my spoon. I blinked and looked from him to my cereal to my spoon.

_This bitch, oh hell no, he's defiantly going down._

I set the bowl down and took the spoon out of his mouth, stood up and walked in front of him, it was then I punched and did everything I could it was then when I was about to punch his stomach did he laugh. We froze, I smiled deviously.

"Is someone ticklish?" He cleared his throat and tried to contain his smile.

"No, I most defiantly am not." I tickled him again only to get straight laughter from him. It was then he started to tickle me and knocked me off balance. I was soon under him being tickled to death.

"Oh (gasp) my god (gasp) I'm sorry (gasp) need air, haha (gasp)." I moved trying to get him off, only to have him between my legs. He paused in his movements, my laughter dying slowly; soon I was looking up at him. I felt something hard and gasped he looked at my lips, and then to my eyes debating, I couldn't think straight and couldn't read what he was thinking. Slowly he moved his head towards my lips giving me enough time to tell him no or something and yet, I didn't.

His hands were soon taking my clothes off, and I was naked and withering under him in complete pleasure. Soon he was in me and going slow, his length pulling in and out, I moaned and would earn a growl or a little bit. I wasn't pain once and I knew that once they woke up I would be.

_Right now no regrets god he is so wonderful._

Soon we both came him pulling out before Cumming inside me. I was glad because I don't think my lovers would be happy with a prego me.

I sat up and was soon cleaning up the mess well as best I could, since I had jelly legs and spraying as much frebreeze and Lysol as I could, resulting in me using all the frebreeze and half the Lysol. I then took a shower and shoved Alcide in after me telling him to use as much soap as possible.

Soon we were done cleaning the mess and we sat on the couch me grabbing a new spoon and cleaning the first one. I knew I must have missed something, but I will figure it out when they do I guess.

"Why does it smell like two different air fresheners in here?" I looked and saw Godric standing there, his shirt off and his hair all tousled I smiled and went to go put my bowl away.

I was pinned to the counter and soon was making out with a very naked Eric, he stopped and looked at me and growled.

"Who have been making out with a ware." Wasn't a statement by the way, his gaze was intense and I smiled.

"Well fuck so close." He growled again and lifted me so that I was on the counter my legs wrapped around his waist and him pressing into me. I had to wince and soon was moaning, it was then that I saw the roof to his bedroom and Godric soon entering.

"So the ware had a little of our love did he?" I felt my body jerk to get away from the abuse that was going on down there only to have little bites and nibbles, which only made me groan.

"We will forgive you this time, but never again." I sort of got the moaning under control to give them a glare.

"You will forgive me once and Eric will forgive me twice." They were confused but I guess Eric understood and so did Godric. Of course the sex continued without interruptions.

Oh lord if this continued like it is now, I will be so lose my kooka will sag.


End file.
